House of Cards
by ShuniYaku
Summary: To Hiroki, life was just a series of blood on his hands. It was the only way for him to survive. But then, when Hiroki is given the task to terminate a hospital CEO, it seems like the easiest task in the world. But was it really?
1. Mission

Hiroki Kamijou silently walked through the halls of the mansion. His mask was covering his face, making it slightly harder to breath. As he opened the door to the master bedroom, he was met with the sleeping face of the man he was suppose to kill. He raised an eyebrow, this pig was suppose to the oh so powerful manager of the modelling company?

Without a second care, Hiroki took out stack of tissues and stuffed it in the man's mouth. Reaching into his pants, he took out a knife. He looked at it, his reflection reflecting at him. His brown eyes were the only thing on his face that hasn't been infected by this dirty world yet.

Taking the knife he aimed it at the heart. Slowly plugging it in, Hiroki watched in amusement as the man's blue eyes snapped open. It looked like he wanted to scream out in pain, but he was unable to. It looked like he wanted to scream for help, but no one was there to help me. After a few more minutes, the man's eyes seemed to have lost it's color. It was still the pale blue from before, it was just that it seemed to have dullen.

Hiroki sighed, he took the tissue out of the man's mouth, which was coated with saliva, looking at it in disgust, he stuffed it back in the man's mouth. Good thing Hiroki was wearing his fingerprint free gloves today. He took the knife and put it back in his pocket.

Walking over to the window and jumping out of it, Hiroki sighed. Another job was done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Hiroki quickly ran into the woods. Most people would get lost, but Hiroki knew this like the back of his hand. As he made a left into the woods, he saw a large building. Ah, there it was, his home.

He walked quickly over there, his feet clicking. He entered the password, making the door open. Hiroki walked inside and was greeted by 2 more men. A boy whom had the weirdest green eyes for a japanese and a man with the most annoying attitude. They were sitting at the glass table and in front of them was food, prepared by their savior. One seat was left empty, that was Hiroki's. He sat down and began to eat.

"How did it go?" Misaki Takahashi asked, the boy was a person just like Hiroki. He killed people, yet no body in the world would dream that he does that, his face just wouldn't show it. He just looks like a regular student, which he was by day. He goes to university, which both Hiroki and Miyagi Yoh work at.

"He probably stabbed the poor victim in the chest again." Miyagi snickered as he bit into a piece of chicken. To be honest, when Hiroki was new at the whole assassin thing, he admired Miyagi greatly, however, now he sees the man's true form and regrets ever thinking that the man was great. For fuck's sake, he liked...no loved teasing HIroki and it pissed him off to no end.

"So what if I did?" Hiroki hissed. Misaki smiled, the boy was always very caring, all the meals they ate were prepared by him. The Massa said to just order take out if they were to tired after a mission, but no matter how stressed Misaki was, there would always be 3 plates of home cooked food on the table when Miyagi and Hiroki came home.

As the three talked, the door to the house opened. As Hiroki looked up, he saw the Massa come in. he was holding three files.

"Come on, finish your dinner, we have to talk about your next missions." He said as he walked to the living room.

To begin with, the Massa was a very kind and caring man, he adopted Misaki, Miyagi and Hiroki all from the orphanage. When they all reached the age of 10, he started to teach them all the skills they would need to assassin. They didn't do it for fun, they only killed the people that Massa didn't like or if they harmed the society.

When they finished, Miyagi offered to do the dishes. As Misaki and Hiroki sat down on the soft aqua blue couch, the Massa handed him his file. Misaki opened his file and started to scan it over. Usually, the files didn't say much, just the information on the victims.

 **Nowaki Kusama**

 **CEO of 5 hospital branches in Japan**

 **Age: 24**

 **Eye Color:Blue**

 **Hair Color: Dark Blue**

 **Due Date: 3/1/20xx**

Hiroki peeked over at Miyagi's. He was somewhat surprised at the information.

 **Shinobu Takatsuki**

 **World famous lawyer**

 **Age:20**

 **Eye color: Dark Grey**

 **Hair Color: Caramel**

He then looked over at Misaki's.

 **Akihiko Usami**

 **Famous author**

 **Age: 28**

 **Eye Color: Violet**

 **Hair Color: Silver**

Hiroki took his file and then went up to his room. He closed the door and set the file on his desk. When he looked out the glass window of his room, he was able to see the full moon. The mansion that he lived in was located in the woods. The Massa had actually built it himself. Hiroki sat down in his chair and opened his computer. He then searched up Nowaki. Hiroki thought that he was going to be given a lot of information, however he was instead met by many links of fanclubs. What the hell? Hiroki thought, he went to images and the widened his eyes as he saw Nowaki. Wow, the man was somewhat handsome, but Hiroki was pissed.

Usually when he got the file of his victims, he would be able to get there information and that would make his mission easier. However, he wasn't able to get any information on Nowaki, because he was apparently very handsome and he was a ladies man.

Just when Hiroki was about to give up, he saw a job offer as a secretary for Nowaki. Hiroki smirked, this was perfect. He had about 1 week to assassin Nowaki, so it should be perfect.

 **Chapter 2 summary: Hiroki goes to met Nowaki for his job interview. As Misaki goes to find a plan to get close to Akihiko, he meets the man himself and gets a nasty surprise. When Miyagi sees Shinobu, he is suddenly remembered of a boy he save long ago, however fate *hint hint* seems to not be on his side and gives him much trouble.**

 **Hello everyone! This is my second story and I hope we have much fun together in this story. Btw, does anyone know how to eat artichoke hearts?**


	2. Meetings

Hiroki got out of the taxi and fixed his suit. It was the day of his interview, even though he was suppose to meet with one of the hospital heads for his interview, somehow he was told that Nowaki himself wanted to meet with him. He walked inside the building and went to the reception desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" she said without looking up. Hiroki raised an eyebrow, if Nowaki can't hire people who are able to speak to people correctly, then how was he an CEO of 5 hospitals?

"I'm here to meet with Nowaki Kusama." he said. The girl looked up and told him to go to the 11th floor. Hiroki walked away without thanking her. When he got onto the elevator, he was met with a man. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes. Was this Nowaki? Hiroki stole a glance at the man, he met the description, but he looked to young.

The man got off at the 10th floor, Hiroki continued to ride to the highest floor. When he got off, he was surprised that the entire floor only had 3 rooms. He walked around the three rooms. He was met with a sign on each one. One of them said 'Body Inception', another one said 'Kusama', and then he found the one that said 'CEO.' He went inside and was surprised to find the same man from the elevator.

The man looked up and smiled at him, he reached out his hand and looked at it. Was he suppose to shake his hand? Hiroki reached out and shook his hand, then let go. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the handkerchief, he wiped his hands and sat down.

"Do you think my hands are dirty?" The man spoke for the first time. Hiroki looked up and put on a fake smile.

"Yes, I believe I do." Hiroki replied bluntly. The man raised an eyebrow but smiled. He took out a piece of paper and cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, Hiroki Kamijou, my name is Nowaki Kusama." He said. Hiroki looked at him, and waited for him to continue.

"Why do you want this job and why should I give to you?" Nowaki said as he took out a fountain pen, it had a golden case. It seemed to roll perfectly when he wrote down everything Hiroki said.

"Have you had any kind of experience?" Nowaki said as he rested his head on his hand.

Hiroki looked at him, once again. He remembered when he first started working as an assassin for Massa. His first mission had to be the hardest one, in fact it almost got him killed. The man was also an CEO of an company. If he remembered correctly, the man's name was Akihito or something. The man was absolutely disgusting. His interview was in fact to just strip.

Hiroki remembered when he took off his clothes, the man had grabbed him and forced him on the floor and attempted to grope his body. Needless to say, the mission failed and the Massa was very displeased. But the man then explained that he was the CEO of a hentai book company. And that was when Hiroki learned to do research before attempting to get close to the victim.

"I assure you that I've had plenty of experience." Hiroki replied, once again bluntly. Nowaki looked at him. As he was about to say something, Hiroki spoke up.

"I promise you that I will be the best secretary, and from what I have found out, all your former secretaries were crazy girls whom all attempted to share your bed." Hiroki smiled, it was meant to be fake and he was glad Nowaki caught the cue that Hiroki was his only choice as a secretary.

"Well, then...your hire." Nowaki said. He seemed hesitate as he said it, as if he wasn't sure. Hiroki smiled.

"Glad you agree." Hiroki smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki walked towards the penthouse. He entered the password and walked inside the apartment. When he entered inside, he was surprised to see that everything was a mess. An absolute mess, and when his OCD got the best of him, he started to clean up. He didn't notice as a very grumpy man came downstairs.

"What are you doing?" he hissed as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Misaki gasped and looked up, he gulped as he began to talk.

"I'm your new editor." Misaki said as he got up from cleaning the floor. The man raised an eyebrow and walked towards Misaki. Misaki, who was unaware of the dirty and lusty things in the world, stood there not running. The man walked forward and smirked.

He slammed Misaki against the wall, and Misaki immediately started to react. He threw his leg up and kicked Akihiko where it would hurt the most. The man smirked as he dodged and his violet eyes glinted a murderous and lusty gaze.

"You remind me of a man that I've met before, he was called Hiroki, I believe. Are you here to kill me too?" The man smirked.

Misaki gasped, this was the man Hiroki was talking about. Akihiko! Misaki, who realized that Akihiko was a much too powerful opponent for him, made a run for the glass windows. He had practiced jumping from places before and from the looks of it if he jumped from here, he could survive.

Misaki ran towards the windows, however Akihiko was much faster than him. He stopped the boy and grabbed him from behind. He pushed him down and shoved his hand down Misaki's pants. He grabbed Misaki's cock and squeezed it. Misaki, who has never experienced this before, gasped.

"Oh? Does that feel good?" Akihiko smirked as he pushed Misaki against the windows. If anyone was to look up, they would see the two immediately. Misaki covered his mouth to prevent any more weird noises to come out. As Akihiko plumped the cock harder, Misaki felt something built up.

"S-s-stop! Something w-wrong..Nnngh!" Misaki cried out as white liquid shot onto the glass in front of him. Akihiko smirked and licked the liquid off of his hands.

"I think I've found something to amuse myself." Akihiko said as he lifted Misaki up. The boy was panting and pulling up his hands.

"You know what, if you become my editor for real, and consider not killing me. I won't expose your identity to the police." Akihiko smiled. Misaki narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"Massa will kill you with the snap of his fingers." Misaki said. Akihiko smiled, he then kissed the boy on the lips hard and when Misaki was pounding his hands on Akihiko's chest. That's when the man let go.

"But seriously, I really need an editor." Akihiko said as he carried the boy to his bedroom. He laid Misaki down and covered him in the blankets. He kissed the boy on his forehead.

"I-I'll think about it." Misaki said before drifting off to sleep. The covers smelled so comforting and he was really sleepy. Akihiko smiled and walked out as he took his computer. Opening a new document, he smiled as he started to type.

 _Junai Romantica….yeah that sounds nice._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyagi looked at the boy in front of him, Shinobu, the lawyer he was suppose to assassin, was a boy whom he has saved many years ago. He remembered that day clearly. Miyagi was walking to his next mission when he saw a boy being assaulted by a gang of males. He ran over there and saved Shinobu.

"I'm telling you it's destiney!" Shinobu said as he stood up. Everyone in the cafe turned to look at him. Miyagi told him to sit down and Shinobu sat down.

"Okay, I'm telling you the truth, I have come on a mission to kill you. Just please, don't talk about this ever again and I'll let you go." Miyagi tried so hard to sound threatening, but it sounded like he was the one begging for his life.

"No! It's destiney!" Shinobu said. Miyagi sighed, he didn't have time for this, if the boy was going to be like this, then he should just kill him. Miyagi put on a fake smile.

"You know what, come with me." Miyagi said. It was about 5:00 pm right now and the sun was going down. As they walked out of the cafe, the indigo sunset could be seen. Miyagi leaded Shinobu into a dark alley way and pushed the boy against the wall. Taking out his knife, he was about to stab Shinobu when he noticed the boy didn't cry.

"Aren't you scared? Aren't you scared that I'll kill you?" Miyagi said. He realized that he was trembling. Shinobu, who was smart, used this as a chance to switch their positions. Now, Shinobu was the one pushing Miyagi against the wall. He reached up to Miyagi and pressed his lips on the older man's. And Miyagi tried so hard to resist, but he just couldn't, it has been so long-to long since he has felt this warmth. He grabbed Shinobu and kissed him hard.

 _I have been terrorized..._ Miyagi thought as there lips met once again.

 **Chapter 3 summary: Hiroki goes back to the house and he sees Miyagi and Shinobu. They then all discuss their troubles and try to get the Massa to change their missions, however the Massa does not agree. Hiroki then goes to his first day at work and tries to find more information on Nowaki. Misaki, who thought that Akihiko was just kidding, is surprised to find the man knowing about almost all of his private information.**


	3. Photoshoot

"Why can we change our missions?" The three all exclaimed. The stared at the Massa, who only smiled.

"Well, this is a perfect change. I thought that it was time for you to have a challenge." Massa said. He then walked out of the mansion, leaving the the three alone. Hiroki hissed and flopped onto the white couch. Misaki sighed, tonight he suddenly didn't feel like cooking.

He sat besides Hiroki and hugged a white pillow, he blushed as he remembered the events from earlier today. Akihiko's touch still burned on his skin. He groaned and stuffed his face into pillow. Miyagi also sat besides Misaki.

He had ran away after he kissed Shinobu, leaving the boy paralyzed in the middle of the dark alleyway. He took out a cigarette and went to the second floor balcony to take a smoke. Usually, he didn't smoke that much, he only did it when he was extremely stressed or tried.

"What happened with you?" Hiroki said. Misaki's face heated up and he started to talk.

"I got the mission you got years ago, the man attempted to rape me." Misaki shivered. Hiroki suddenly smiled. He could only image the boy shivering as he was exposed to the dirty things in the world.

"Well, have fun with that. I ate already, so I'm going straight to sleep." Hiroki said as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. He heard Miyagi say the same thing and then moments later, he heard two doors close shut. Hiroki sighed and got into the shower.

After almost drowning himself in the bath, he got up and flopped onto bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroki cursed as he ran downstairs. He was late, he was late, he was late! He grabbed a piece of toast off the table and Misaki raised an eyebrow from the kitchen. Hiroki got onto his car parked outside and drove to the building.

He passed so many yellow lights and many cars honked at him. He hissed every time as cars honked at him. Goddamn it! He checked his watched and widened his eyes as he realized that it was already 9:30. He was suppose to be there a 8:00! He speeded up and gave a breath of relief when he saw the building. He quickly parked and ran up the stairs. When he reached the office, Nowaki was already sitting there with his coffee. Hiroki put down his bag on his desk and walked over to Nowaki.

"I'm so sorry for being late." Hiroki said. Nowaki looked up at him, the man didn't sound sorry at all.

"Go get these documents cleared and see what I have set for my schedule." Nowaki said as he resumed signing his papers. Hiroki sat down and sighed. He took off his jacket and looked at the computer in front of him. Everything was set up for him already and he clicked on the icon labeled schedule. Everything popped up and Hiroki widened his eyes at Nowaki's schedule. The man was extremely busy. What the hell, he even had photoshoots! He's a CEO! Hiroki has never heard of a CEO with photoshoots.

"Urm.. according to your schedule, you have a photoshoot right after a meeting with the head of Tsugara Hospital, then you have lunch and then you have another meeting." Hiroki said. Nowaki nodded his head and then went to get his coat. He looked back at Hiroki who was taking pills. Nowaki raised an eyebrow.

"What are those for?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki put the pills away and pretended not to hear.

"If we don't hurry the taxi will leave." Hiroki said as he walked towards the elevator. Nowaki looked at the man as they walked towards the taxi. He was a tough nut to crack isn't he?

-.-.-.-..-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why do you have my number?" Misaki exclaimed into the phone. He was in the middle of making lunch for himself, when he received a phone call from Akihiko. It was a wonder itself on how the man got his number in the first place.

"I know everything about you, Misaki Takahashi. Now, I need you to edit my newest piece." Akihiko said.

"Wait, I'm not coming ove-" before the boy could finish, the phone hung up. He hissed, he wasn't going to go over until he received a text from Akihiko.

 _Better come quick, the police seems to be very lucky today if I told them that I caught one of the most wanted criminals._

Misaki shot up from eating, leaving the fresh cooked pasta on the table, he rushed over to his car and drove to the author's house. He ran up the stairs and slammed the door open. Akihiko looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Ah, you came." He said. Misaki hissed and walked over to him. He grabbed him by the collar of his button down shirt.

"How the heck do you have my number?" Misaki growled. Akihiko raised an eye at this. He slung Misaki over his shoulders and walked to his bedroom. Misaki gasped, oh dear lord, was the man going to rape him?

"I'm sorry! Please don't do anything weird to me!" Misaki yelled as he squrited in the quthir's hold. Akihiko sighed and dropped the boy onto the bed. He took out a piece of paper from the draw next to his bed and dropped it on Misaki's hands. The boy looked at the piece of paper and started to read it. He then gasped as he saw the information on it. And the worst thing was, it was in his handwriting.

"Did I write this?" Misaki asked. The author smirked and nodded. Misaki groaned and held his head in his hands. How could he have been so foolish?

If anything the man could've drugged him and forced him to write the information down. Was it really his fault? Misaki tried to think of every possible reason and the man besides him only watched as Misaki made weird facial expressions and moved his hands around.

"Are you alright? If you're that bored that you're acting mental, you might as well begin reading my manuscript. Akihiko threw a bunch of papers on Misaki's lap and the boy picked it up. He started to read the first few lines and then he immediately dropped it. It was porn!

"What the hell is this!" Misaki cried as he ripped the papers up. The worst thing about this was that his name was in it.

"Nice isn't it? You were my inspiration." Akihiko smirked. Misaki groaned, what has he gotten himself into?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mr. Kusama look this way please." the cameraman said as he shot another picture. Nowaki shifted in the seat a little and crossed his legs. The man was wearing a navy blue suit and holding a flower, close to his nose.

Hiroki sat on the chair and waited for the shoot to be over. He then received a text from the Massa.

 _I need the mission to be complete by today, I have another one for you._

Hiroki sighed, he did know Nowaki's house location already, however he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. 5 days have been over had usually by this time, he would've been done with his mission already. He looked at Nowaki. The man was suppose to be looked at the camera, but he was instead looking at Hiroki. His gaze seem to pierce deep into his soul and his blue eyes where sucking Hiroki in.

He got up and went out of the room. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Massa….I-I don't think I can complete the mission." Hiroki said slowly. He heard the Massa speak. His voice sounded unpleased.

"Hiroki, remember Hisani?" Hiroki froze. Hisani….

"I-I understand." Hiroki ended the call and leaned against the white wall. He jumped when he felt a hand on him. He saw Nowaki in front of him smiling.

"What's wrong, I was worried about you, so I came to check." Nowaki said. Hiroki smiled and walked inside the room. Nowaki watched as the man walked into the photo-shoot room. He sighed, he just couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was going to happen tonight.


	4. Knife

Hiroki's heart beated in his chest as he walked along the halls. This was Nowaki's house? It was only 2 floors with 10 rooms. He had expected a mansion with maids and guards. Hiroki had climbed up the second floor window and was met with a picture of a woman. There was a little boy next to her, was that Nowaki? Hiroki looked at it, the boy was smiling, yet he couldn't help but feel that there was a sad atmosphere to the picture.

The woman had brown eyes and black hair, completely different from Nowaki who had blue hair and blue eyes. Hiroki walked into a bedroom. As he walked closer to the person sleeping on the bed, he saw Nowaki, his eyes closed and his breathing steadily. He looked so peaceful. Taking his knife from his back pocket, Hiroki looked at it.

His brown eyes reflected on it, it was filled with guilt. Why? Slowly nearing the knife to Nowaki's heart, Hiroki's breath stopped. He took the knife away. He then put the knife near Nowaki's forehead. Just as it was about to enter the tender flesh, Hiroki stopped.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" a voice reached his ears. Nowaki's blue eyes looked Hiroki. Hiroki gasped. Crap! Dropping the knife, he made a run for the windows. The Massa always told him that if you were ever caught, go straight for the windows. However, Nowaki was faster. Hiroki was about to jump when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. No! He kicked and tried to punch the man, but it was no use.

He was caught. Nowaki dropped him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Answer my question." Nowaki said. Hiroki felt tears run down his eyes, he covered his face with his hands and buried his face into them. He was done, the Massa was going to kill him. He was done for.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Mama?" a 8 year old Hiroki looked at the figure in from of him. The woman was on the ground, barely breathing. Hiroki ran over to her and shook her._

" _Mama!" Hiroki screamed as he realized the woman won't wake up. Hiroki screamed as he felt a hand on his back. He turned around and saw a man, he had scary eyes. But his face was smiling such a welcoming smile. He picked Hiroki up, and as if hypnotized, Hiroki didn't make a sound._

" _Can I ask you a question, Hiro-san?" the man said. Hiroki looked up, he nodded._

" _Would you like to live?" The man asked. Hiroki looked at him, he nodded. The man took a knife out. He handed it to Hiroki._

" _Your father's upstairs, prove to me that you want to live." Hiroki looked at the man._

" _Just make sure that half of this knife goes inside your father's heart." the man said. The man pointed to his chest and patted it. Hiroki, being so young and innocent, didn't know anything that the man was talking about. He walked up to the room and looked at his father._

 _Quickly, he stabbed it into his father's heart. It only took him a few short minutes to realize what he had done. He fell to the floor and scream. He took the knife and threw it at the man who came through the door. The man only smiled and took Hiroki by the hand._

 _He took HIroki into his car and they drove to the mansion in the woods. The entire way, Hiroki couldn't stop sobbing. He was a murderer, his hands were coated with blood from his own blood. When they reached the mansion, the man grabbed Hiroki by his hands and leaded him into the house. A 4 year old boy and a 12 year old boy sat on the couch._

 _The man leaned down and whispered something in Hiroki's ear that he will never forget._

" _They will teach you everything. If anything goes wrong, you're going to be killed like your parents." with that the man left. Hiroki started to shake until the black haired boy came over._

" _I'm am Miyagi and this is Misaki. We will teach you everything you need to know we only have each other now." Miyagi said. Hiroki looked at him, what dead eyes does he have. He looked over at Misaki, the boy was only probably a few years younger than him._

" _I don't want to die." Hiroki said. And so he didn't, he lived, by killing and tainting his hands with more blood of his enemies._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Please, let me go." Hiroki sobbed. Nowaki looked at him, they had only known each other for 5 days, but Nowaki had never seen Hiroki crack a genuine smile. He couldn't help pity the man.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki stopped sobbing for a minute and let his eyes see through his hands.

"My job, it my only way to live.." Hiroki said, his tears had stopped. Nowaki looked at him. Was he going to be killed if his boss found out?

Nowaki looked at him, he could only imagine having to kill for a living. Suddenly, he thought of an idea.

"If you could give me 3 months to make you fall in love with me, I will marry you. However, if by 3 months you don't fall in love with me, you can kill me." Nowaki said. Hiroki looked up at him, was the man bonkers?

"Love isn't a word in my dictionar-" Lips collided with lips. Hiroki was being kissed. What soft lips. He made no effort to stop the man on top of him and Nowaki slipped his hand up Hiroki's chest.

"No." Hiroki said as he snapped out of the trance he was put under. He got up and fixed his shirt. Nowaki looked at him, was he going to come back to work tomorrow? He watched as Hiroki left, leaving his knife behind. Nowaki took the knife and got up. Going to his draw, he took out a piece of black wrapping paper.

He then took out a piece of paper and started to write.


	5. Promise

Today, Hiroki took the stairs instead of the elevator. He didn't want to go to work. When he went home yesterday, the Massa already had a mission ready for him. Hiroki was surprised that the Massa didn't kill him after he told him the ridiculous bet that Nowaki made.

He finally reached the 11th floor. Walking to the last door on the floor, he opened it slowly. He sighed out a breath of relief when he saw that the man was not in the office. He walked to his desk and saw a piece of paper. On it were rules of the bet.

 _No killing during the time_

 _No weapons_

 _You will be moving in with me_

 _We will be sharing a bedroom_

 _Physical contact is allowed_

What kind of rules were these? Hiroki sat down and set up his work for the day. When Nowaki came in, Hiroki tried to avoid his gaze. He didn't even notice the man was near him until he felt a hot breath go down his skin. He yelped and jumped up from his chair.

"Have you read the rules yet?" Nowaki said as he picked up the piece of paper. Hiroki glared at him.

"I never agreed to this." Hiroki said. Nowaki raised an eyebrow and took out his phone and dialed 911. Hiroki hissed and slapped the phone out of Nowaki's hands.

"Okay then, we'll go shopping today for all your necessary things, Hiro-san." Nowaki said as he sat down in his chair. Hiroki looked at him and sat down at his desk. He sighed, what has his life come to? How was he suppose to explain this is to the Massa?

"Stop calling me Hiro-san," Hiroki said with an annoyed face.

"Why? It sounds good and it rolls from my tongue." Nowaki replied with a big smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No..you really don't have to buy me that." Hiroki sighed as he watched Nowaki choose his clothing. The man was completely crazy, buying everything that had to do with ducks.

"I have my own clothing at my house, I can just tell one of my roommates to bring them over." Hiroki said. Nowaki looked up from choosing and glared at Hiroki. Hiroki raised an eyebrow, what's wrong now?

"Hiro-san you have roommates? Are they male?" Nowaki said as he pushed HIroki into a dressing room. Hiroki gulped, they were way too close and from the mirror he could see Nowaki's somewhat angry expression.

"Yes, both of them are male?" Hiroki said that as a statement but it came out more of a question. Nowaki's face hardened, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to HIroki's mouth. The older man tried to resist, but he was no match for the CEO's strength.

"S-s-stop.." Hiroki huffed out, his face was red and Nowaki walked out of the dressing room to purchase the cloths.

The car ride home was awkwardly quiet and when they reached Nowaki's house, the first thing Nowaki did was give back Hiroki knife.

"Thank you." Hiroki said, Nowaki nodded and put all Hiroki's newly purchased things in the closet and bathroom. When Hiroki looked at the king sized bed, there was indeed 2 pillows ready. How was he suppose to sleep with another man if he has never even slept with Misaki before? And the boy was extremely cuddly, there is no one in the world expected for Hiroki who wouldn't want to hug and squeeze him.

Hiroki walked down to the kitchen and there was Nowaki making tofu miso stew. He walked over and smelled it, it smelled just like Misaki's. He then suddenly remembered that none of his friends knew about his whereabouts. He quickly went up to the bedroom and got his phone.

"Actually, Nowaki, you can eat first. I have to go somewhere." Hiroki said. He was about to leave when 2 pair of arms wrapped around him. Was this Nowaki's way of making him love him? By physical contact and sweet nothings?

"Where are you going?" Nowaki whispered down Hiroki neck. Hiroki held his breath, it felt like he was being held prisoner.

"I have to go tell….er...my friends something." Nowaki looked at him in disbelief. Not letting go, the man only held on tighter.

"Nowaki! Let go!" Hiroki yelled, but the man wouldn't bulge. Hiroki suddenly turned around and kissed Nowaki on the nose. Nowaki, who was surprised at this sudden gesture, froze for a few seconds. But those few seconds was enough for Hiroki to open the door and run.

Nowaki stood at the doorstep, he hoped that the man would come back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroki entered the house quietly and saw that no one was home. Miyagi was probably on a mission and Misaki was most likely at school. Going up the stairs, Hiroki went to gather his stuff. Taking out a navy blue suitcase and gathering all his cloths, he tried t do everything as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki froze, he turned around and saw Misaki. He sighed out in relief. He got up and walked over to the boy. He put his hands on Misaki's shoulders and leaned down.

"When the Massa comes home, tell him to call me, my current mission is giving me trouble." Hiroki said. He then took his stuff and rushed down the stairs. Misaki followed him and stopped the man. He hugged Hiroki and smiled at him.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Misaki asked. Hiroki cracked a rare smile and nodded. Opening the marble door, he left.

Misaki then sighed, he went to the bathroom and took off all his cloths. When he lifted his shirt up, he was met with a hickey. He blushed deeply, earlier the day he had went to Akihiko's to check on his newest manuscript and this was what happened.

When Akihiko was sleeping, Misaki had tried to use a knife to stab him, but that didn't work since the author woke up. Then Misaki cooked Akihiko some egg fried rice with a sprinkle of rat poison, but that didn't work either. Then, at his last try, Misaki made AKihiko coffee with poison cyanide, but that didn't work either. The author was actually mad at him for trying to kill him.

When Misaki saw the angry look in Akihiko's eyes, he actually ran to the elevator this time. However, the man caught him, left him a few hickeys here and there and then sucked him off.

Misaki shivered, lately the author has been getting more and more sexual, the first time he jerked Miskai off, the second time he sucked Misaki off. The boy was scared that the next time, the man would go all the way.

Misaki went into the hot shower and sighed as the hot water hit his back. He had no idea how living in the forest provided wifi, hot water and all the other necessary things that was needed to live, but all he knew that the Massa took care of everything. Speaking of the Massa. There was not much he knew about him.

The man was the closest to Misaki and the most easy going on him. If he made a mistake in his missions, the Massa let it off easily. However, for Miyagi and HIroki there will be more dire consequences. And Misaki's missions weren't even that hard. Sometimes Miyagi had to travel around the entire globe just to get the target.

Misaki had heard that the Massa's real name was Edward Cliffordson and that the man was only 23. But, Miskai never saw the Massa's real face before. The man always wore a mask when he came around.

Taking some shampoo, Misaki rubbed it in his hair. Humming loudly, Misaki didn't realize that someone had came into the bathroom. He only realized when all the shampoo had washed off and someone grabbed his dick from behind. He gasped, not only at the sudden contact but at the way the person was stroking it.

"Ah…" Misaki moaned out quietly. He then yelped as he felt something press against his arse. He screamed as something entered inside. It felt like a finger and it was moving inside and out.

It did feel weird at first, but then it started to feel so good that Misaki slowly moved towards the floor. A few moments later, he was on all fours. Then the fingers moved out and Misaki was met with something much more bigger than a finger.

It stayed inside of him for a few seconds and then when he started to get use to it, it started to move. Misaki looked down and saw that it was a dick. A dick was inside of him? Oh, but it felt so good. Then Misaki looked up, he was met with the face of someone that he thought he knew, but at the same time, it was so unfamiliar.

The man has the blackest hair and the bluest eyes. He leaned down and kissed Misaki. As he slipped his tongue in, he flipped Misaki around making him wrap his legs around the muscular torso.

"Say it, say Edward." the man whispered. Misaki widened his eyes. Massa? This was Massa? Never had he imagined that the man could be so handsome. Misaki started to pant heavily as the man thrusted in faster and faster.

"Nnhg.. n-no more…." Misaki cried as he came. The white liquid scattered all over his chest, but the water washed it away. He screamed as he felt something explode inside of him.

He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. But the last thing he felt before he fell asleep was two strong pair of arms wrap around him and a soft bed.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled as he ran after the man. Miyagi hissed as the boy caught up. How long was he going to run for? As he sped up, Miyagi lost sight of the boy.

Thanking god, he sat down on the park bench. However, he was attacked from behind and was made to find out that Shinobu wouldn't let go.

"Let go!" Miyagi yelled as he tried to throw Shinobu off. He had just come home from his mission and was spotted by the boy through the crowd. His mission involving Shinobu had been canceled and the Massa had given him another one.

"NO! IT'S DESTINY!" Shinobu yelled as he held on tighter. Miyagi hissed and growled. How much as the brat going to keep this up?

"I'm not gay!" Miyagi said as he finally got the boy off. Shinobu stomped on the floor and started to tear up. Miyagi flinched, he absolutely hated tears. Reason one being he didn't know how to deal with them and the fact that he didn't have any of his own.

"Look, please stop crying. I'm years older than you and it would never work out. Even if it did, it would make me a pedophile and it's against the law." Miyagi tried to reason with the boy. However, Shinobu didn't take any of it.

"Haven't you killed like over 100 people before that's against the law too." Shinobu said matter of factly. Miyagi glared at the boy. Touche.

"Can't you just let it go?" Miyagi sighed. He was really busy since his next mission was in the area and he had a major headache.

"No! Just give it a try. I promise that I'll be the best boyfriends you ever had." Shinobu said with them puppy dog eyes. Miyagi sighed and made the biggest and maybe the best mistake of his life. He nodded.


	6. Carrots

Misaki woke up and yawned. He felt really refreshed and warm. As he turned around, he was met with a patch of black hair and a naked man. He widened his eyes as memories flooded back to him. He blushed heavily and kept on staring at the figure in front of him.

"Is my face that pretty?" The man said as he poked Misaki's cheek. Misaki blushed even more red, if that was possible.

"Massa, why did you do that? F-fuck me that is." Misaki said. The man smiled and got up. When he did, glorious chocolate abs were shown. Misaki gulped as he felt his breath stop.

"Well, it's not something special, I do it with Miyagi and Hiroki too. Usually I do it every week or so. It's to release my sexual frustration. Also, now that you've done it with me, your mission punishments are going to be more extreme. If Hiroki and Miyagi can endure it, then you can too." The man explained. He got up and dressed himself. After he did, he put on his mask again. Misaki watched his every move.

"Next week, we'll do it again. Don't worry, every room in this house is soundproof. So no matter how loud you scream no one will hear you." the man smiled and then jumped out of the window. Misaki watched the man disappeared into the forest.

He sighed and wrapped himself in the blankets. It felt good, in fact it felt really good. Miyagi always told him that his virginity should be taken by someone that loved him and cherished him. Massa met more than those to requests. He was the one that saved him when he was the lowest of low.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, he saw a text.

 _Are you coming over today? -Akihiko._

Misaki looked at the text. Akihiko! He suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't as if he was in love with the man or anything. So he shouldn't feel guilty for having sex with someone else…. Right?

` -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroki walked into the house with his suitcase. The lights were off and on the table was a aluminum covered bowl. Hiroki walked over to it and peered at the insides. There was delicous looking tofu and piece of pork here and there, the red broth simply had a delicious aroma surrounding it. Hiroki took out a metal spoon and started to eat in the dark.

It was something he always did. Most of the times, even when Misaki begged him to come home earlier so that he can eat with him and Miyagi, Hiroki returned home late from his mission, so he always ate by himself in the dark.

He didn't want to wake anyone, so he usually ate in the dark by himself. He was eating when a buzz rang through his pants. Taking out his phone, he read the text while chewing on a piece of tofu.

 _Hiro-san, next time if you're going to live with someone for 3 months you should tell me, no?_

Hiroki gulped. He completely forgot about the Massa. Quickly finishing up the tofu stew, he washed the dishes and the looked at his phone one last time before he went to take a shower. He scrolled through his text messages and saw that Misaki had texted him 1 hour earlier.

 _Hiroki….. Massa did it to me. He said he did it to you and Miyagi too, if it true?_

Hiroki looked at the text. Ah, so Misaki finally got it. Hiroki remembered the first time he ever had sex with Edward, it felt amazing. The man has skills that were unspeakable of and every time they did it, it was something new. Edward was always the one to top, unless it was Miyagi. Miyagi got to top the Massa, HIroki was always jealous to that fact.

Dialling Misaki's number, Hiroki waited for the boy to pick up. When he did, he was met with a very hot voice. Misaki?

"Hiroki… I feel weird all over, and my arse hurts." Misaki whined. Hiroki smiled as he closed the bathroom door. As he hung his towel over the bar near the shower, he replied to Misaki.

"It's very common, how did it feel? Massa is amazing at sex isn't he?" HIroki said as he stripped his clothes off. He used his shoulder to support the phone on his ear as he took his underwear off.

"It did feel good…. But don't you feel guilty?" Misaki asked. Hiroki paused at this, guilty? Was there a reason to feel guilty? There was no love, it was basically like a one night stand, what was wrong with feeling pleasure?

"Why is there a need to feel guilty?" Hiroki asked. Misaki also stopped at this question. He didn't know the answer.

Hiroki chatted with the boy some more, and then hung up. He reached into the shower and was glad that the water was lukewarm. He got in and sighed. The way the water dripped down his abs and hair, felt amazing. Hiroki looked at the shampoo and body wash options.

There was a lot, let's begin by saying that. There was vanilla, lavender, cherry, strawberry and chocolate. Hiroki took the vanilla one and squeezed a little onto his hand. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed it a little but. It smelled like Nowaki. Rubbing it in his hair, Hiroki stood still as the water rinsed the shampoo off.

Closing the water, he dried his hair. After blow drying his hair, Hiroki walked into the bedroom. Nowaki was already sleeping and there was a space next to him. Debating whether or not to sleep next to the man or on the couch, Hiroki decided to sleep on the bed with Nowaki. It was like the man could do anything to him in his sleep.

Hiroki climbed onto the ever so soft bed and sighed as he lifted the blankets over him. Wait…. This is the perfect time for an assassination! Hiroki pushed off the rule that said he couldn't kill during the 3 months, if the man was dead, who cared about rules?

Pulling out his knife that he carried with him at all times, Hiroki placed his mouth gently over Nowaki's mouth. Just went he was about to enter the knife into the man's chest, a hand flew over his and pushed Hiroki down. Hiroki gasped as he felt his knife being thrown to the floor.

He was laying on the bed, with a furious Nowaki on top of him. His hands were pinned above him and Nowaki was glaring at him.

"Didn't we say that there will be no weapons and killing? Do I have to confiscate all your weapons until the time is over, or should I just tie your hands up at all times, Hiro-san?" Nowaki hissed. Hiroki rolled his eyes, as if he was going to follow the rules.

He kicked Nowaki in the stomach, but the man didn't budge. Walking over to his closet, Nowaki took out a belt. Hiroki looked at the belt, if Nowaki was going to whip him, then he wouldn't be scared. The Massa always whipped him when he messed up on a mission.

Hiroki was rather surprised when Nowaki tied his hands up. Just when he was about to say something, his mouth was covered with a pair of soft lips. As he ran out of breath, Nowaki still wouldn't pull away, slurping all his saliva, Nowaki seemed to be punishing Hiroki.

Because his hands were tied up, there was nothing he could do. His legs were tangled with Nowaki's and when the man pulled away, Hiroki felt rather light headed. As he was struggling to catch his breath, he didn't notice that a hand had entered through his pants and into his boxers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihiko looked at Misaki, as if to study him. Misaki sat on the couch, trying not to mind the man looking at him.

"Your skin..it is absolutely glowing, did you have sex?" Akihiko said. Misaki dropped the papers and hissed. As he reached to pick them up, he felt a hand go down his back. He yelped and got up from the couch. Akihiko was glaring at him.

"So, who's the lucky guy that got to fuck you?" Akihiko said, Misaki gulped. He felt like if he gave an answer, he would be punished but he also felt like if he didn't give an answer, he would also be punished.

"M-my boss…." Misaki muttered. He hoped that Akihiko didn't hear this, but unfortunately he did. The man got up and flipped Misaki over his shoulder, when they got to the bedroom full of toys, Misaki was dropped onto the bed.

"Oi! What are you doin-" Before he could finish, his lips collided with Akihiko. His hands hit Akihiko's back, telling the man to let go, but he wouldn't budge. When Akihiko pulled away, Misaki was out of breath.

"You idiot!" Misaki yelled. Akihiko narrowed his eyes and pushed the boy down once again, taking Misaki's cock out of his jeans, he stuck the thing in his mouth. Misaki gasped as the warmth surrounded his dick.

"S-s-stop…" He tried so hard, so hard to resist. But it was no use, when he came into AKihiko's mouth, the author swallowed it all, not letting one drop go to waste.

"Let's go all the way today, okay?" Akihiko cooed. He unbuckled his pants and stuck his dick inside. Misaki screamed, not in pain, but in pleasure. The reason why Akihiko didn't stretch the boy first was because his hole was already wet and ready for entrance.

As Akihiko pounded in and out, he could see Misaki's expressions carefully. Every twitch or move, he was able to feel it fully.

"Don't stop! Faster!" Misaki yelled. Akihiko smirked, he didn't know that the boy could be so lewd. But he granted Misaki's wish, he put his full length in and pounded in harder and faster.

Misaki grabbed onto the author's back, leaving marks. He moaned as he felt AKihiko sucking on his skin, leaving hickeys. The man was huge, probably only 2 inches bigger than the Massa.

As Misaki came, Akihiko came with him, as they hit their orgasims hard, both of them saw white.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyagi looked at the black cloud in amazement. He was currently at Shinobu's house and the boy had offered to cook, whatever this was. Miyagi rushed over to the kitchen and splashed water onto the pot that was on fire. Shinobu sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"Wow, you certainly know how to...cook." Miyagi said laughing nervously. Shinobu looked up and frowned unhappily. He had invited Miyagi over and so far it was not going well.

"Let's order take out. I'll call Panda-kun for some fried noodles." Miyagi said as he took out his phone. He ordered their food and then they both sat down to wait.

When the doorbell rang, Miyagi went to get it. When the delivery by said that he didn't need to pay, Miyagi was confused. Then Shinobu came out from the living room.

"Thank you, Kukai." Shinobu thanked the boy and then closed the door. When they both sat down to eat, Miyagi raised and eyebrow.

"Why don't you need to pay?" Miyagi said as he munched on his noodles. Shinobu looked up and swallowed.

"I don't know how to cook and most of the times I'm to busy with my cases to bother buying groceries, so I gave the restaurant 200,000 dollars for them to feed me the entire year." Shinobu explained. Miyagi nodded, this boy had no sense of saving money whatsoever. But, even he had to admit that when he saw the boy on T.V, he was impressed. Despite being at such a young age, the boy was smarter than most of the lawyers Miyagi had ever known.

When they finished, Miyagi noticed that Shinobu didn't eat any of his vegetables. Mainly the carrot pieces.

"Shinobu, eat your carrots." Miyagi scolded him. Shinobu shook his head, if there was one thing that he hated, it was vegetables.

But then Shinobu had an idea. He picked up a piece of carrot and put it in Miyagi's mouth, then he ate it from Miyagi's mouth. He slipped his tongue in and sucked on Miyagi's tongue. The boy pulled away smiling happily as he chewing on the orange solid.

"Oi, brat I never gave you permission to kiss me." Miyagi hissed. Shinobu raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't kissing you, I was eating my vegetables." Shinobu said. Miyagi rolled his eye. This boy, why did this boy had the ability to make his heart flutter?


	7. Kinks

Misaki ignored the author as he tried his best to concentrate on cooking. His face flushed bright red as he thought of the events that happened before. He still can't believe that he told Akihiko to go faster! That wasn't like him at all! The boy kept on telling himself that it was the lust that had blinded him and told him to act like that.

"Missaaaaakiiiiii." Akihiko whined. The boy wasn't paying attention to him and he didn't like it. He then thought if an idea. Sipping the coffee as fakely as he can, he did it loud. Waiting a few seconds, he then collapsed. Misaki gasped, did it work?! Did he finally drink the coffee?

Misaki quickly took off the washing gloves and dropped the dishes, going as fast as he can, he ran over to Akihiko's side.

Akihiko, who was lying on the floor pretend to play dead as he stopped his breath. He could feel Misaki checking his heartbeat. He then started to get a little suspicious when he felt his clothes being stripped off.

Was the boy going to rape him, what kind of twisted idiot would fuck a corpse? After a few minutes passed, Misaki sighed. The man was pretending, he knew it.

"Usagi-san, you can get up now. You're not dead, I'm not stupid." Misaki sighed, he thought that he had finally done it! Akihiko got up and smirked. Wrapping his arms around Misaki he bite the boy's ear, making him jump.

"So are you talking to me now?" the man smirked. Misaki 'hmped' and turned away, refusing to face the author. Akihiko smiled and slipped a hand down Misaki's ass. The boy yelped and jumped up. He quickly gathered his stuff and then ran out the door.

"I'll come again when you need me!" Misaki said and then rushed out the door before Akihiko could stop him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"Oi! What are you doing!" Hiroki yelled as he felt a hand glaze past his cock. He glared at Nowaki, but the man didn't even seem to notice. He failed his legs around, but that was stopped due to Nowaki sitting on them.

It was that moment, he felt two things. His own dick rising from it's sleep and something hard pressing against his legs. He then saw Nowaki's face get very red and his face colour heat up. Nowaki ten pulled off his and Hiroki's pants.

"Don't tell me that you are going to go all the way." Hiroki said as he felt Nowaki grab his dick. He was expecting a finger or two to slip in, but he felt nothing. Only, the sweetest sensation around his cock. He peeked at Nowaki and saw that he had brought both of there dicks together. He was rubbing them against each other furiously and he was panting.

Hiroki moaned quietly as he felt a finger rub over his slit. He cried out as he released. However, Nowaki didn't stop when he came, he only rubbed harder and Hiroki watched as Nowaki grabbed his balls and messaged them.

While Nowaki was rubbing there dicks furiously together, Hiroki had undone the belt around his hands setting him free. He pushed Nowaki down on the bed and then grabbed his dick. Before Nowaki could react Hiroki shoved the whole thing in his mouth. He sucked it like a kid would suck a lollipop. Nowaki covered his mouth from letting any of the sinful noises come out.

He was suppose to be in control, how did it end up like this? He immediately regretted it when he came, he really didn't have time to do the sheets. He looked and was surprised that Hiroki had swallowed all of his cum.

Nowaki lifted Hiroki's face up and gave the man a kiss. He could taste himself in his mouth, it seemed to be disgusting, but with Hiroki….everything was beautiful.

"You didn't have to do that." Nowaki said as he handed Hiroki a bottle of water. Hiroki rejected the offer and yawned.

"I do it all the time, it's okay." Hiroki replied. And it was that moment Nowaki's head snapped up. Hiroki looked up and cursed himself. He had said something that made him sound like a slut, didn't he. But it was true, Massa liked to do kinky stuff once in awhile and swallowing cum is only a small part of it.

"No! That's not what I meant…." Hiroki said as he trailed off. He wasn't going to tell Nowaki about Massa yet. Nowaki looked at Hiroki for an answer, but he didn't receive one. He watched as Hiroki gathered his pillow.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight." Hiroki said, laughing nervously and then quickly rushing out of the room. Nowaki looked at the water bottle. Throwing it on the floor, he went back to sleep, miserable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miyagi." Shinobu called. He looked up from his sleeping position and gazed at the man in front of him. With black hair draped softly over the round forehead and lips parted, Miyagi looked very handsome.

Shinobu blushed and continued to get lost in his thoughts. This man in front of him, had once tried to kill him…. But now, they were sleeping together. But, they had yet to make love. Shinobu should be satisfied with just kissing, hugging and occasional blowjobs, but that was not the case.

He would just always hope for more. Shinobu sighed and snuggled closer to Miyagi's naked chest. He stared at the nipple in front of him. He poked it gently, but Miyagi didn't move an inch from his position.

He poked it again, but somewhat harder. Miyagi winced and turned around. Now his back was facing the younger boy. Shinobu narrowed his eyes, he slowly climbed on top of Miyagi and sat on his torso.

Now, Shinobu has to be the lightest person you will ever meet, he barely eats sometimes due to the cases that he has to defend. He hopped up and down for a minute or two, but Miyagi didn't move. What the hell? The man slept like a freaking bear during hibernation time.

Shinobu reached forward and grabbed Miyagi's nipples. Pinching them, he waited for a reaction. He roared out in laughter when the man jolted up and screamed.

While he was on the ground rolling around in laughter, Miyagi was glaring at the boy. Oh, he was going to get it.


	8. Witness

"What do you mean?" Nowaki watched as Hiroki packed all his stuff. Hiroki sighed and turned to look at his roommate again.

"I said what I meant, I have to go back home for a week." Hiroki said as he folded his undergarments and stuffed them next to his tooth brush. Nowaki didn't seem happy at all.

"Why? Is it an emergency? What about our bet?" Nowaki asked. His blue eyes seemed to be overfilled by an unexplainable look. Hiroki looked at Nowaki, it has been 2 weeks. Their relationship has gotten better, but Hiroki can say that he likes Nowaki yet. Not even close to love.

"I'll add another week to our bet, but it's not like you're even close to making me love you. I will have your blood on my knife by the end of 3 months." Hiroki said bluntly, without feeling.

At a young age, Hiroki was taught to not feel any emotion, love wasn't something h had felt for years and years.

Nowaki looked hurt, but Hiroki ignored it. If he messed up now, Massa would not be pleased.

Opening the wooden door to the house, Hiroki kissed Nowaki on the cheek and then left.

"I'll be back in a week." Hiroki said as he walked out the door. Nowaki sighed, what was going to happen now? Currently, Hiroki's role as his secretary isn't needed due to the fact that the Nowaki's floor needed to be renovated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroki sighed, checking his bag, he made sure that he had all the needed things for the week. Lube, tissues and painkillers.

It was that time of the month, where it was his turn with Massa. He stopped in front of the taxi and climbed inside. Edwin, Edward's brother, was in the driver's seat. Much like Edward, Edwin had blue eyes, but he had blonde hair. His personality was much different too. He was very cheery and happy, however, Edward was most of the times sadistic and moody. He only seemed to be in a good mood when he was with Misaki. It seemed he had a certain fondness to the boy.

"So, is it your time of the month?" Edwin asked as he drove into the woods. Edwin was much like Edward's left hand man. He drove Miyagi, Hiroki and Misaki around when needed, booked any appointments or plane ticket when needed and planned many of the cases and victims.

Hiroki nodded as he watched all the flowers and birds in the trail of the forest. The trees themselves had extraordinary color too. There was one tree that Misaki loved to take care of. It had red leaves and beautiful blue flower sprouting from it when it was winter time.

They stopped in front of the mansion and Edwin smiled at Hiroki. Hiroki smiled back and the man drove away on the phone. Hiroki placed his hand on his beating chest and opened the door with his key. He walked inside and set his suitcase in front of the marble staircase.

It seemed that no one was home. Or so he thought. Hiroki jolted when he felt 2 pair of arms wrap around his waist. He blushed and bit his lips as he felt a face in the side of his neck. He closed his eyes when he felt a tongue on his neck, slowly trailing up to his ear.

He covered his mouth with his hands when he felt a set of teeth on his ear. Keeping any sounds from coming out, he covered his mouth as hard as he can. No matter how many times they did it, Massa always had something new planned out. He bit his lips when he felt his hands being removed from his mouth. A sweet voice whispered into his ear.

"Let me hear…" it whispered seductively. Hiroki let a small moan out and he could feel the smirk on his skin.

Massa pulled away and walked up the stairs to the playroom. Hiroki gulped as he followed him. As they entered, Hiroki was met with all sort of sex toys. Massa walked over to the whiskey cabinet and poured himself a cup. He sat down on the silver sofa and patted his legs.

Hiroki walked over to him and sat himself on his lap. Massa took a sip of whiskey and Hiroki brought his mouth to meet the other man's. He gulped down the whiskey, letting the dizziness and pleasure take over him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Shinobu?" Miyagi called out. He was met with no answer. He raised an eyebrow and entered the apartment with the spare key he was given. It seemed the boy was not home. However, it was said boy that had told him to come.

Setting down his bags, he took out his phone. Dialing Shinobu's number, he waited for the boy to pick up.

The boy didn't pick up, and Miyagi called again. When he picked up, Shinobu didn't sound happily.

"Miyagi, I'm doing a very important case right now, I'll call you later." with that, Shinobu hung up. Miyagi raised his eyebrow, what was this about? Miyagi sighed and laid down on the couch.

He sighed and opened the T.V. he was much surprised with what he saw. Shinobu was on T.V. in a courtroom. The judge, was talking with him and Shinobu was laughing gleefully. Then, the trail started.

Miyagi watched in amazement and had his eyes stuck to the T.V.

Shinobu seemed completely different from what he would act like when he was with Miyagi. The boy seemed serious and mature, defending his person with his full potential. Miyagi listened closely to everything Shinobu said.

" _Yes, Mr. Yamato. If you didn't know where the location was, how were you able to find the body?"_

Shinobu said. Miyagi smiled as he saw the other person on trial widen his eyes. Bullseye.

The judge looked at the other party and waited for a response.

"Is what he said true, Yamato?" the judge said, the other party looked at her his mouth wide open. There was nothing he can say to that. The judge smiled at SHinobu and closed the case.

"Yasuki Yamato, you will be sentenced to 13 years of prison for first degree murder." Miyagi watched as the guilty party was handcuffed. The innocent man rushed up to Shinobu and hugged him. Shinobu flinched a bit, and was glad when the man pulled away.

The innocent one left and the judge came up to SHinobu, they smiled at each other and the woman hugged Shinobu and kissed him on the cheek. Shinobu smiled and kissed her cheek too. The T.V. then closed and Miyagi was left in shock.

Who the hell was that? How come Shinobu didn't push her away? Miyagi could only sit on the couch in wonder as the door opened and a voice called out that they were home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

Akihiko paced around in the living room with one of his favorite toys at hand. Suzuki-san. He was waiting for Misaki to come, the boy was suppose to be here a hour ago, yet he has not arrived at the house.

Akihiko sighed and went over to get a glass of coffee. About 4 seconds after the coffee was poured into the glass, the glass broke and Akihiko's hand was covered in glass and coffee. The man stared at his burning hand, ignoring the pain. If Misaki was here, he would yell at him for not using a heat resistant glass.

He washed the coffee covered hand in cold water and went up to his bedroom to go to sleep. He hugged the bear and muffled his face inside the soft fabric.

Usually he would fall asleep right away, but today no matter how much tossing and turning he was doing, he just couldn't fall asleep. Akihiko groaned out in annoyance and got up. What was he suppose to do?

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Misaki's number. He called the by 32 times and texted him 33 times, but not one was answered.

Akihiko did understand that his boyfriend…...wait. What was their relationship anyway? They were friends or lovers. Misaki had tried to kill him, but now they were on good terms but Akihiko couldn't feel as if though there is a wall between them.

He walked down the stairs and stared out the window. He gazed at the people below the window, many couples were out shopping in the good weather. Akihiko looked at them in jealousy as they holded hands.

He was going to look up at the sky, but he was surprised at what he saw. There was a window about 6 feet away from him and being the person with the perfect eyesight, he was about to see everything.

Inside the room with the window wide open, was Misaki and another man. Akihiko was not surprised at what Misaki was doing, but how he was doing it.

Misaki was straddling the man, choking him. Misaki's wide emerald eyes were filled with a terrible look, making him look like the predator he was not suppose to be. Akihiko watched the scene and snapped out of his spaze when Misaki got up and dusted himself off. The man laid on the floor, unmoving.

Akihiko gulped, was that what would have happened to him if he didn't stop Misaki on their first meeting? Misaki narrowed his eyes and took his foot and stepped it into the man's face. Akihiko widened his eyes, Misaki would never do that.

Akihiko continued to watch as Misaki wiped the man's neck and his own hands with a tissue, he then sprayed a substance all over the room and body, then the boy jumped out of the window, gracefully landing on the city floor, Misaki continued to walk away from the block like nothing happened.

Akihiko dropped Suzuki-san in terror as his phone rang, it was Misaki.

"Ah! Usagi-san, I'm sorry for making you worry, I was out with a friend looking for the Kan books, I'm coming over right now."

Akihiko was surprised, how could the boy talk so normally after he did such a thing? He knew what kind of job Misaki had, but that was very terrifying. Akihiko sighed and replied to Misaki.

"I'll be waiting for you." AKihiko said before he hung up. He slapped himself and put on his usual face as he walked towards the door that was just ringed.


	9. Realize

"I'm home." Shinobu said as he closed the door behind him. Setting down his paper-filled bag, Shinobu sighed as he flopped onto the couch and rested his head on Miyagi's lap. The man looked at the boy under him. Shinobu had fallen asleep quickly, his breathing steadily.

Miyagi took his hand and placed it on top of Shinobu's caramel hair. Taking pieces of it and playing with it, Miyagi stroked Shinobu's hair and smiled a bit as the boy seemed to lean in for more of his touch. However, his smile quickly faded when he remembered the previous events with the judge.

And once again, his head was filled with questions. To be honest, Miyagi himself would even say that he didn't know much about Shinobu. The boy's birthday was unknown to him and Miyagi didn't even know the most basic facts about his lover.

He was completely obsessed with Shinobu if that is what one might say. Miyagi would never admit it but, he would get extremely jealous if he saw another man or woman lay a hand on Shinobu.

The boy shuffled in his sleep and he turned his face around, making it face Miyagi's cock. Miyagi stopped breathing for a split second as the boy nuzzled his face closer to Miyagi's clothed cock. Miyagi turned the boy's face around, however, this woke Shinobu up.

Pushing his slender body up, Shinobu yawned and rubbed his eyes. He smiled at Miyagi and walked to the bathroom. Miyagi watched as his lover closed the bathroom door; left in the room alone, Miyagi decided to do some research.

Taking Shinobu's phone he was surprised that the boy didn't have a password. He knew that it was bad to look through his lover's phone but, curiosity overtook the best of him.

Opening up the texts app, he saw a lot of texts between him and a girl named 'Melody'.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked through the texts. The weight on his shoulders only got heavier as he saw some of the words being exchanged.

' _I love you.'_

' _When are you going to come visit me in Australia? I miss you.'_

' _I heard that an old man tried to kill you?'_

Miyagi narrowed his eyes as he saw that he was being addressed as 'old man', mind you, he wasn't even that old! But, putting that aside, how the heck did the girl know about his case with Shinobu?

He gasped as he heard a voice pierced through his ears. It was Shinobu's voice, and oh it didn't sound happy. He turned around and looked at the boy. Shinobu walked over to him and snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Do you really not trust me that much that you have to look through my phone?" Shinobu hissed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihiko watched as Misaki sliced the green peppers. He wrinkled his nose in absolute disgust. He had told Misaki that he hated green peppers, why was he still purchasing them and cooking them?

"Misaki, what is our relationship to you? Are we friends, fuck buddies or lovers?" Akihiko asked, he was very interested and he enjoyed the way Misaki's face heated up at the work fuck buddies.

"We're friends." Misaki said as he took out the eggs. Dropping them carefully into the bowl and beating them, it seemed he was making egg rolls.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure if friends fucked each other, but he made a choice to respect Misaki's choice.

"Are you sure that we are not lovers? I mean, you cook for me, clean for me and we fuck too. Doesn't that make us lovers?" Akihiko said as he wrapped his hands around Misaki's waist. Misaki who was surprised how Akihiko had managed to get from one side to the other, dropped his knife as he felt two hands wrap around his waist.

"But, I'm not gay." Misaki said. He hoped to get Akihiko to drop the conversation and let him cook on peace. But the man didn't seem to want that. Instead, he seemed to bother Misaki more.

"But I'm not gay too, your an exception." Akihiko said as he trailed a hand under MIsaki's clothes and pinched a nipple. Misaki gasped and threw the knife in the sink. He wriggled in Akihiko's grasp and moaned as the man slipped a man down his pants. Misaki gave in and nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes! We're lovers, now let go!" Misaki said. Akihiko smirked victorious and let the boy go. Yes, now that Misaki was his, this meaned that they could now do a lot more _fun stuff_ together. Taking out his phone, he dialed a number.

"Yes, I would like you to order those shipment in now." Akihiko said as he started to type a new novel. It was titled, ' _The Toys of Pleasure.'_

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroki groaned as he got up from the bed, buck naked. He rubbed his back and took some pain-relieving oil from his bag. He rubbed it over his back and hips, letting the relief take over him. His chest was full of hickeys and he was beyond tired.

There was breakfast set on the table besides the bed for him and Hiroki quickly ate it before Massa could come back. Just as HIroki swallowed the last piece of egg, Massa walked in holding a piece of white cloth.

Hiroki looked at the man as he walked forward, he wrapped the cloth around Hiroki's head and tied his hand together. Hiroki gulped as he felt a pair lips trail down his toned body.

He cried out as the man above him entered him without warning. Hiroki gasped and bit his lip. He flinched a little when he felt Edward's hot breath on his ear.

"Let's play a little further, shall we?" Something was suddenly placed near Hiroki's head. Just as Hiroki was wondering what it was, he heard ringing.

"Hello?" Hiroki gasped as he heard Nowaki's voice. No….phone sex? He replied when he heard the Massa whispered directions into his ear. Gulping, Hiroki answered back.

"N-n-nowaki…." Hiroki moaned. He could feel the Massa smirking and Nowaki's surprised tone as he continued to speak.

"Hiro-san…." Nowaki then also moaned. Hiroki could hear, plumping coming from the phone and he could tell that Nowaki was touching himself too.

"I thought I was the only one allowed to call you that?" Hiroki heard the Massa talk in his ear again as he entered deeper. Hiroki cried out and he could hear Nowaki asking him if he was alright.

"My name! J-j-just keep on saying my n-n-name…." Hiroki groaned. After a few more nonstopping thrusts, Hiroki came, screaming Nowaki's name.

"Hiro-san…. I can't wait to see you." Nowaki said. Hiroki felt a tear trail down his face. The Massa unwrapped the blindfold from his face and he then waited for Hiroki to hang up.

"M-me too." Hiroki said. Massa watched as Hiroki and Nowaki exchanged a few more words. After they hung up, he pulled Hiroki into a kiss immediately. Slurping his tongue, Hiroki as he felt his dick grinding against the other man's.

When they pulled away, Hiroki was flipped over. Massa placed a cock ring on Hiroki's dick and started to fuck him senseless again.

Hiroki was surprised when he started to cry. Not because it felt good, but because he realized something. He was craving Nowaki's touch like a drug. And it was that moment something hit him hard. He liked Nowaki…..no; he _loved_ Nowaki.


	10. Tears

Shinobu glared at Miyagi, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Shinobu said, he looked at the man in front of him. Miyagi sighed, he rubbed his face in his hands and sighed.

"Who's Melody?" Miyagi said, his brows wrinkled together in worry. Shinobu looked at Miyagi and laughed out loud. He even got to the point where he had to drop to the ground and roll around, roaring in laughter.

Miyagi looked at the boy, rolling on the ground. He waited until Shinobu got up and flopped onto him next to couch. He was still giggling and when he stopped, he had to wipe his tears away.

"Melody is my sister. Her real name is Risako, but Melody is her surname in my contacts. Old people worry over nothing." Shinobu said as he smiled. Miyagi felt his face heat up.

He got worried over nothing. But then he remembered the woman who kissed Shinobu in the courtroom. That was not to congratulate him, if she wanted to do that, she could have gotten him flowers. Miyagi gulped and rubbed his neck.

"Who was the woman in the courtroom?" Miyagi asked, his eyebrows raised. Shinobu looked at him, he then 'oh'ed as he remembered the events had occurred.

"She is one of my old friends," Shinobu said, he then widened his eyes as if he had just remembered something. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you perhaps jealous?" Miyagi's face heated up once more as a feeling of stigma took over him.

He shook his head, but he couldn't deny that Shinobu had hit bullseye. He turned away and gathered his stuff. He was going to leave as he didn't want the boy to see his embarrassed side. However, before he can reach the exit, he was blocked by the younger boy.

He had a triumphant smirk on his face and Miyagi didn't like it one bit. Shinobu snatched Miyagi's stuff away from him and laid them on the couch. Taking Miyagi by his black tie. He leaded the man into the bedroom. He climbed on top of Miyagi and kissed the man on the lips.

Being the young boy that he was, he had more stamina as Miyagi and when the older man wanted to pull away, Shinobu was still sucking on Miyagi's tongue. When they finally pulled away, Miyagi was panting.

Shinobu smiled and licked his plump lips.

"Let's do it, Miyagi. Let's go all the way today, okay?" Shinobu smiled and he saw Miyagi gulped. This wasn't a good idea. What if the boy realizes how disgusting being with Miyagi really was and leaves him?

Miyagi shook his head, but it was too late. The boy had already stripped all of his and himself's clothes. The boy was currently staring at the huge cock in front of him. It was simply amazing, probably thrice the size of his. Shinobu smiled and rubbed his hands together. This was going to be very fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroki got up, his week was over. As he struggled to get up from the bed with a very sore hip, Massa was leaning on the doorway, looking at the man struggling to get his clothes on. He walked over and took Hiroki's leg. Taking a pair of baggy black pants, he helped Hiroki get them on. Then, he gave the man a black beanie and a white t-shirt.

"Thank you." Hiroki said, his voice was cracking from screaming and moaning so much. Edward looked at the man and then gave him a cough drop. Opening it, he put it in his own mouth and then kissed Hiroki. While tongues were swirling, the cough drop was being transferred into Hiroki's mouth.

Hiroki blushed and got up. The hickeys on his neck was still visible, Edward had forbidden them to be concealed. It was a mark that Hiroki was his property. Hiroki wobbled to the door, Edwin was outside in the car waiting for him. Hiroki hissed when he was exposed to the sunlight he hasn't seen in a week. Taking out his protection,he put in sunglasses on his head.

"Are you okay?" Edwin asked as he helped Hiroki's luggage into the car. Hiroki nodded and dozed off.

When the car stopped it took Hiroki a few seconds until he could got up. He yawned and exited the car. Edwin helped him out and when Hiroki walked out, he was met with a very pissed Nowaki. The man was leaning on the door way, he took Hiroki from Edwin and thanked him.

Hiroki climbed onto the couch and sighed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Nowaki shook him. He took the glasses of Hiroki's face and looked at the man. He was not disgusted by what he saw, but very upset. The man's chest was covered with hickeys, some darker than others. Nowaki sighed.

"I'm fine." Hiroki yawned.

"You're not fine, you could barely walked when Edwin helped you out of the car!" Nowaki argued. Hiroki sighed and turned around, not willing to face the man.

"What were you doing? Did you go work at a stripper's club for a week?" Nowaki said. Hiroki glared at him.

"Frankly, it's none of your business." Hiroki got up and walked up the stairs slowly, he entered the bedroom and got onto the bed. His entire body ached and he ignored Nowaki's chilling gaze.

"What were you doing during the week?" Nowaki said as he sat besides the man on the bed. Hiroki peeked up and shook his head. Nowaki frowned. He threw the covers off of Hiroki and pulled down his pants. He flipped Hiroki over despite his screams. And just as he thought, Hiroki arsehole was red and swollen. Nowaki gasped.

"What were you doing?! Getting fucked by your boss?" Nowaki gasped. He looked at Hiroki and realized that the man was crying. Nowaki sighed and pulled Hiroki into a kiss. It was gentle and soft, unlike the Massa's which was hot and passionate.

Now Hiroki knew what the fluttery feeling in his stomach was, he was in love.


	11. Tie

"Please, just let me rest." Hiroki groaned. He wasn't about to let Nowaki see the true side of him now. It would be too shameful, as it hasn't even been 1 month yet and his true feelings have already been erupted.

"Tell me!" Nowaki urged. Hiroki rolled his eyes, using whiny noises wasn't going to work on him. All his victims offer him tons and tons of money begging to be let off the hook. Pulling up his pants, HIroki threw the covers over him. He then felt a face nuzzled next to him.

Nowak's face was dangerously close and Hiroki blushed. He could feel Nowaki's hot breath on his neck. Hiroki gulped and tried not to mind.

"Hiro-san, who's Massa?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki widened his eyes, how the hell did the man know? Hiroki gulped and pursed his lips together tightly.

"M-my boss." Hiroki muttered out. Nowaki smiled and then suddenly frowned. He hovered over Hiroki and took out his phone. Hiroki gasped as he saw the picture. He tried to grab the phone, however, Nowaki shook it away before he could even touch the screen.

The picture was not only revealing, but extremely embarrassing. It was a picture of him tied up, blindfolded, and being fucked. Hiroki hissed and tried to grab the phone. However, Nowaki wouldn't give it to him. Hiroki growled and leaped at Nowaki. Slapping the man on the face, Nowaki gasped. No one, no one had ever slapped him before.

Hiroki glared at Nowaki and took the phone, going to the bathroom, he threw the phone in the toilet. Nowaki gasped, his phone! All his data and contacts were in there!

"What the hell!" Nowaki yelled, Hiroki 'hmped' and threw himself back on the bed. He threw the covers over him and resumed to sleeping. However, it seemed Nowaki wasn't satisfied with being the one to lose. He took Hiroki and tied the man up with the tie Nowaki was wearing. Hiroki gasped as he felt his pants being pulled down.

"What are you going to do, rape me? You lowy piece of shit!" Hiroki spit at Nowaki. Nowaki didn't say a thing and resumed doing his actions. Just as he was about to put his dick in the man under him, Hiroki said something that made him stop.

"Would you really do this to someone you love, or are you lying to me like all the others?" Hiroki said. Nowaki widened his eyes. The question had so many meanings hidden under it. But all Nowaki could hear is the last few words.

Was Hiroki broken like him too? Has he been through all the pain Nowaki has been through to get to this position where he gets to be the most powerful one? Slowly, Nowaki pulled his pants up. He untied Hiroki and Hiroki got up. Glaring at the man, Nowaki couldn't even look at Hiroki. He was overtaken by a mixed feeling of guilt, shame and sadness.

Hiroki, without saying a word, walked out the front door. The only thing Nowaki could do was listen, to the opening and closing of the door. He has seen many things throughout his life.

It was true that he was an orphan. But that wasn't even the worst part.

What disgusted Nowaki to no end, was the way the people treated him when he begged them for a spare change or two. They would kick him to the side and spit at him. His nightmare was over when he was saved by the person who took him into the Kusama Orphanage.

That night, when he saw HIroki about to stab him with the knife, he wasn't scared. He thought of Hiroki as an angel, who with a knife who was sent by god to free him from his worries.

The way the man's hair was illuminated by the moonlight, the way the dull eyes were full of regret. Everything told Nowaki that Hiroki was the exact same as him. Broken, and had to do everything for survival.

Nowaki sighed, the tears fell from his face as he remembered the words that the manager of Kusama Orphanage told him before he left to make his great journey as a young man who would contribute to society.

' _Nowaki, there will be one day where you will meet someone who will_

 _make your heart flutter. And no matter how much you want to spend_

 _the rest of your life with them. You will come to realize that maybe the_

 _one you love, won't be the one to spend the rest of eternity with you._

 _And you will come to accept the fact that true love is when you get to_

 _see the one you love, being happy, even if it isn't with you.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki cried as his arm was being twisted. He was no match for this enemy. The mission that was assigned to him was going to be life and death. Misaki screamed as he was thrown on the floor without mercy.

The person laughed and kneeled in front of Misaki. He smirked and raised Misaki's badly cut face. There was blood pouring from his wounds and Misaki hissed as he felt a salt covered hand rub all over his face.

"Won't you look at that? Your crying, I've finally caught you. Misaki Takahashi." a loud laughter roared through the large empty room.

Misaki, instead of worrying about his body, was more focused on his breathing. If he could get enough energy back, he would be able to use all his power and revolt an attack. Inhaling in and out, Misaki ignored the pain on his face. Perhaps the person got bored of watching the boy, so he dropped Misaki on the ground and left.

Misaki groaned as his face came in contact with the cold metal floor. His hands were tied up, making him unable to get up or move. Misaki tried to loosen the tie, but it was made of such a sturdy material, he couldn't break through.

Bending down, and using his mouth he took out a knife and dropped it on the floor, turning around he took it in his hands.

Slowly sawing away the strong rope, Misaki winced every time he made a move. His hands were already badly bruised from the savage treatment he received earlier. When he finally broke free of the rope, his hands were bloody with the red metallic liquid.

Sighing, he laid down on the ground waiting for the man to come back, he put his hands behind his back. Pretending that he was still tied up.


	12. Note

Misaki jolted up as he heard the metal door open. In came the man with a sinister smirk and a black bag. Misaki gulped. He waited until the man was close enough so that he can head butt him.

Using all his strength, Misaki rushed forward and thrust his head into the man's stomach. As he cowered on the pain, clutching his body in pain. Misaki flipped him over and straddled him.

Taking his knife, he stabbed it into the man. Misaki stood up and took a deep breath. His head was swirling and his entire body was in pain. He walked out of the room and was met with a roof. He stared down at the city below him.

It was nighttime and the wind was blowing loudly. The bright city lights were all lighted for the people to see. Misaki looked down, if he jumped from here, he would surely die. Dying wasn't such a bad idea. All the pain he is suffering would be gone.

Just as he was about to jump, a hand reached out to him from behind. Misaki gasped as he felt his back come in contact with the cold concrete of the roof. He was laying on a board chest and two pairs of strong arms were wrapped around him.

Misaki felt tears brim up in his eyes, how foolish could he possibly get? He had an entire life in front of him.

"Don't ever do that again." a deep voice said. Misaki expected to see Massa when he turned around, but he was instead met with the face of someone he never expect to see.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nowaki walked to his office. Would Hiroki be here today? The man had left the other night and hadn't come back. But all his stuff was left there, maybe he would come back to get them?

As he opened the door, Nowaki gasped as he felt a knife fly towards him. He dodged it, only getting his face cut alittle. At the same time, Nowaki was happy but upset. So Hiroki still wanted to kill him. But he was happy the man was back.

Just as he was about to walk over to Hiroki, was met with the face of another man who he was not familiar with. The man had black hair and raven eyes. He growled as he walked over and took the knife out from the doorframe.

He walked around Nowaki, as if to examine him. He sat down and took out a cigarette. Nowaki watched him as he sat down in his seat.

"Who are you?" Nowaki asked as he looked at the man. The black haired man looked up and smirked. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he blew the smoke into Nowaki's face. While Nowaki was coughing, his mouth was met with the man's. Nowaki pushed away, wiping his mouth.

What a foul taste. Full of smokiness and wine.

"You didn't like that? Hiroki said you'll be satisfied with anyone." the man shrugged. Nowaki narrowed his eyes at this. That wasn't true, he wanted HIroki only.

"Oh, my name is Miyagi Yoh, from today I will be taking Hiroki's place as your secretary, the bet is off and I will use every move to try to kill you." Miyagi smiled.

"No! I want Hiroki back." Nowaki said. He walked over to Miyagi and grabbed the man by his collar, as if to punch him.

"Kid, you do not want to play violence with me, I will kill you in a snap of my fingers." Miyagi hissed as he drove his feet into Nowaki's stomach. Normally, the younger man would've dodged it, but today was not his day.

Laying on the ground, Nowaki clutched his stomach in pain, Miyagi saw this and it reminded him of Shinobu. He sighed and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

Handing it to Nowaki, Miyagi walked out of the office. Nowaki raised an eyebrow, but readed the note. He smiled happily as he read the contents of the note.

The rest of the day was a drag for Nowaki. Every second seemed like a minute, every minute seemed like a hour and an hour seemed like 5. When the clock finally rang 6, Nowaki jumped up from his seat and threw his bag over his shoulder.

He ran out of the building, not giving a car about the honking cars as they give him honks when he passed every red light,

 _Come to the mall at 6:30,_

 _You have one chance to redeem yourself to_

 _Hiroki or else you lose him forever, the man is hard to_

 _convince._

 _You owe me one-Miyagi Y._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyagi yelped out in surprise as he felt a figure jump on top of him. It was the first date he and Shinobu would ever share. As per usual, Miyagi arrived an hour early, he was always that type of man. He was suppose to be at the mall with HIroki waiting for Nowaki, but he lied to Hiroki that he just received a text from Massa.

Hiroki let him go and decided to face Nowaki by himself. Miyagi was actually glad that it was Nowaki, he seemed like a nice kid. And Miyagi remembered that whenever he talked about Nowaki in front of Hiroki, the man's face would heat up.

"You have to cut that out, I have heart disease, you might just scare me to death." Miyagi sighed. Shinobu smiled cheekily and stuck his tongue out.

However, Miyagi stuck out his hand and grabbed Shinobu's tongue.

"Wet wo of wey touwge!" Shinobu hissed. Miyagi smirked and bent down, covering his hand and his mouth. Miyagi brought his mouth to Shinobu's. As they shared a secret kiss in public, Shinobu felt his head melting away.

Miyagi smirked as he let go and took Shinobu's hand. He smiled and they walked towards the spot where they agreed to have a picnic.


	13. Relief

Miyagi sat down on the grass, setting the blanket as Shinobu went to look at the swans. He gasped as he took a picture of two swans coming together and forming a heart. He took a picture quickly with his phone and worked at it, making it become his new wallpaper.

The boy did always have a talent for photography. If he wasn't a lawyer, he would've became a photographer. Shinobu rushed over and sat down with Miyagi, in front of them was a feast of food.

Fried shrimp tempura, green pickled cucumbers,egg filled rice balls, little octopuses, egg rolls and many other delicious foods.

Shinobu looked at the food in jealousy, Miyagi had made all of these. The man's cooking skills were top notch. It made the younger boy extremely upset, because in all of the yaoi mangas he read all the ukes were able to cook perfectly.

Shinobu frowned as he bit into a piece of egg roll, the fluffiness bursted in his mouth and it was extremely well seasoned. It tasted very good, but it made him very unhappy because he wanted to be the one to be praised.

"What's wrong, is it not good?" Miyagi asked concerned. Shinobu looked up and shook his head. As he told Miyagi the reason why he was so upset, the man only laughed. Shinobu refused to look at the man as he was very embarrassed.

After they finished they headed over to the pond, just as they were passing by, Shinobu spotted an ice-cream stand. His eyes lit up and he pointed to it like a child would. Miyagi smiled at his lover's childish motives. He walked over and Shinobu bought a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone with caramel drizzle and oreo crumbles.

As he ate it happily, Miyagi watched the boy. Miyagi smiled as he thought of things. Shinobu seemed serious and solemn very time he was on t.v. but if people knew the real childish him, they would laugh. The boy was very much like a little baby, who was very spoiled and had to get everything he wanted.

As Shinobu finished up the contents of his cone, his hands were sticky. And so, like everyone else would, Shinobu started to lick the stickiness away. However, being the pervert he is, Miyagi imaged it to be something else. Waggling his eyebrows, he made a dirty joke that made Shinobu stop his actions immediately wide eyed.

"Your a pervert." Shinobu huffed as he threw bread to the ducks. He smiled happily as he saw one eat it happily, waiting for more. This was probably the most fun that Shinobu has had for years. He was always extremely busy with cases. When he was not, he was either studying his past mistakes or doing interview for other people who hoped to hire him in the future.

But it wasn't like Shinobu could complain. He was always praised nicely and paid handsomely. However, he never once had a proper lover. He only always had one night stand when his cases when bad or when he had a bad night.

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert." Miyagi laughed. Shinobu rolled his eyes, but he would admit that today was extremely fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroki froze up a little as he watched Nowaki smiled happily as he ran towards him. He really wanted Miyagi to beside him right now.

"Hiro-san! I'm so sorry! I promise I'll-," Nowaki was cut off. Hiroki had put a cold hand to his mouth, as if to shut him up.

"We're done, my mission on you is marked as a fail. I will return to get my clothes from your house, after that you are to cut all ties with me. If you dare tell the police you will be killed within a day's time." Hiroki said sternly. His voice was cold and had no emotion in it.

Nowaki frowned, that wasn't Hiroki talking, the man sounded like he was being controlled. Nowaki removed Hiroki's hand from his mouth and took Hiroki by the hand. Ignoring Hiroki's annoyed fleas he dragged the man into the bathroom. Entering them both into a stall and locking the door, Nowaki placed his lips ever so gently on HIroki's.

Nowaki was surprised that Hiroki let him slip his tongue, when he looked up from the kiss, he was surprised to find that Hiroki's face was completely frozen. Nowaki pulled away and frowned. Leaning his body on Hiroki's and wrapping his arms around the man, Nowaki smiled sadly.

"Hiro-san, do you want to leave me or were you ordered to? If you want to stay with me, you can do so. The bet doesn't matter to me. It was only an excuse for me to get closer to you. But now that I have done everything, even touching you, I'll be satisfied." Nowaki whispered gently into Hiroki ear.

But it was no use, to Hiroki the words were just going in one ear and coming out the other. He was trained to not listen to these white lies. Yet… why does he want to believe Nowaki so badly? Why does he want to keep feeling the man warm hugs and sweet kisses like a drug?

However, Hiroki won't let his mask break, he pushed Nowaki away and ran out of the stall.

Nowaki was determined, he would have the man. He won't lose him. He chased after Hiroki, not giving a care about the strangers that were looking at him. He kept on chasing Hiroki, who eventually ran to the park. Hiroki had thought that he lost the man, as he sat on the swing.

He remembered that his parents would always bring him here, they would share love and create many happy memories. Hiroki kicked his legs higher, making the swings barry him higher into the air. It felt like he was flying. Hiroki jolted as he heard a voice call out to him.

"It feel like you're flying right?" Nowaki said as he sat on the swing next to Hiroki. Hiroki was going to get up and run farther away, but it seemed that Nowaki didn't want to chase after him anymore. Hiroki watched the man very closely.

"Why won't you stay with me? Am I not worthy of your love, if there is anything you want I'll change it about myself," Nowaki said as he stood up. Hiroki frowned, why was he so determined?

Why the hell was the man so full of hope even though he had nothing. Maybe it was jealousy because Hiroki wanted the same confidence that Nowaki had, but to him it was foolish. The man was trying way to hard,.

"Why do you keep trying even if you fail? Why are you so determined?" Hiroki hissed at Nowaki.

Nowaki smiled sadly and replied with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Because I have nothing to lose, why not try? Why not try to fix each other's scars?" Nowaki said as he closed the distance between him and Hiroki, kissing the man. Hiroki tried so hard to not feel, but he was overpowered by a warm feeling he had not felt for so long. The embrace felt so comforting and warm. Hiroki wanted more, he raised his arms and hugged Nowaki back.

Quietly, he whispered three words to Nowaki.

"I love you." Hiroki muttered into the man's chest. Nowaki widened his eyes. He felt tears of happiness stream down his cheeks as the moon shone brighter than ever before. He smiled and replied.

"Me too, so will you come back?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki nodded and hugged the man more. They stood like that for a few minutes, until Nowaki let go. He then lifted Hiroki up and carried him back to his house.

Hiroki didn't even protest, he just simply let the typhoon carry him away. Secretly, he smiled, if this was how things were going to turn out, he wouldn't mind have a lover.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misaki felt tears come down from his face. Akihiko gripped on tighter.

"What the actual hell were you thinking?" Do you want to die? What will I do if you actually jumped, will you have left me alone like all the others?" Akihiko said as he buried his face into Misaki neck. The boy didn't even reply, he just let the man talk.

"I'm sorry, i-it's just so h-hard." Misaki said between sobs. His eyes were starting to become red and his voice was cracking. Akihiko frowned a bit.

He knew everything about the boy, he hired a professional hacker to hack into Misaki's born certificate info and everything else. The boy had a brother, a mother and father. However, they ended up dead in a brutal car accident that Misaki had witness that eventually gave him PTSD.

It was during a therapist sessions that Misaki met Edward who hired him as an assassin.

Since then, Miskai has devoted his life to the man, including his body. Akihiko knew everything about the boy.

"But you have me don't you? I'm here for you." Akihiko hummed as he buried face deeper into Misaki's neck. Both of them sat up on the cold roof and looked at the city below them. The city that hated them.

Misaki closed his eyes, he was so tired. It was then that Akihiko noticed the scars on Misaki's hands. The man frowned and hugged the sleeping body closer to his own body. He helped the boy into the helicopter and had the boy sleep on his lap. When they arrived back at AKihiko's apartment, both of them fell asleep on the bed, hugging each other. Because who else did they have?


	14. Breakfast

Hiroki moaned as he felt his clothes being taken off slowly. Nowaki's cold hands grazed along his body ever so lightly, creating low sounds from the older man beneath him. This felt different from what he usually felt when he was doing it with Massa. With Nowaki, even though they hadn't start the actual love making yet, Hiroki already felt excited and happy. When with Massa, he usually felt only lust.

Sure the man whispered words of love, but whether they were sweet nothings or real, Hiroki didn't know. And right now, he couldn't care less.

Nowaki took off his own clothes and hugged Hiroki. The older man was confused, they weren't confused anymore, so why was the man hugging hi- oh. Hiroki felt his face flush up as he realized the thing that was rubbing him between his legs.

Nowaki smiled sheepishly and grabbed both of there cocks, plumping them slowly, hiroki drew ragged breaths. He yelped as he saw a patch of blue hair just above his nipples. A pair of teeth grazed above his collarbone as a mouth sucked on his skin.

A few seconds passed and when the man stopped, there were 3 hickeys marked on his chest. His nipples were hard and Hiroki had already cummed once from Nowaki jerking him off. Nowaki took two of his fingers and put them in Hiroki's mouth. Hiroki swirled his tongue around the intruders, coating them in a wet liquid.

Nowaki pulled his fingers out and stuck them into Hiroki's ass. The man cried out as he the plump in and out. Nowaki smiled happily as he watched his lover wither in pleasure. But this was only the beginning. Nowaki took his fingers out once he thought that the man was ready.

Licking his fingers, Nowaki savored the sweet taste of Hiroki. He flipped Hiroki around so that was on all fours. Nowaki kicked Hiroki on the neck before thrusting in. Both of them groaned, Nowaki, because the heat and tightness surrounding his cock was better than he would have ever imaged. And for Hiroki, the cock inside of him was bigger than he could ever imagine.

"H-hiro-san, it's so tight!" Nowaki gasped as he started to pound into the man beneath him. Both of them moaned and groaned in pleasure. Hiroki, who has never felt this good before in his life, was starting to see white.

He screamed out Nowaki"s name when he came. However, Nowaki didn't stop thrusting, he flipped the man around and continued to pound into him harder than before. Hiroki's face was all red and his eyes were watery.

Nowaki thought that he looked beautiful. He smiled as he kissed Hiroki long and hard. Nowaki bit and chewed on Hiroki's lower lip, asking for entrance and Hiroki gladly gave it to him. Their tongues swirled around and slurping sounds could be heard.

When they broke apart, a string of saliva was connecting them. Nowaki started to pound

in even faster than before, he needed to come so bad.

"H-hiro-san, I'm going to cum inside of you." Nowaki panted, Hiroki, who was to overcome by pleasure, could only nod.

Hiroki jolted up as he came and felt Nowaki release inside of him. Both of them collapsed

onto the bed and, exhausted and happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki woke up to Akihiko's sleeping face. He was confused for a few second, but then remembered yesterday's events. His face heated up, from both guilt and embarrassment. He kept on looking at the man in front of him.

The man looked completely different from when he was awake. His sleeping face was one of an angels, he looked so at peace. With his violet eyes closed and his silver hair scattered all over his face, he slept without a care in the world.

Misaki kept on staring, not knowing that the man was awake the entire time. He yelped when Akihiko opened his eyes out of nowhere. The man smirked.

"Is my face pretty?" He said. Misaki shook his head,denying his earlier actions. But Akihiko wasn't going to let this go.

"So, only perverts examine people's faces when they are sleeping." Akihiko smirked.

"That's not true, plus I wasn't even looking at your face!" Misaki argued, he got up and shivered as he felt the cold hit him. He was surprised when he found out that he was naked, he started to think. But they didn't even have sex last night!

Misaki glanced over at Akihiko but the man refused to look at him. Misaki narrowed his eyes and glared at Akihiko.

He sighed and put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Heading down to the kitchen, he started to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Whisking some eggs and miso paste, Misaki was making Akihiko's favorite breakfast. Scrambled eggs and miso soup.

Just as he was chopping the onions to add flavor to the eggs, he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his waist. And no doubt, it was Akihiko. The man placed his chin on top of Misaki's shoulder and rested his head there.

"What in the world are you doing?" Misaki asked as he poured the egg mixture into the pan. Akihiko didn't reply but instead started to hum a tune. It sounded nice so Misaki didn't stop the man.

Akihiko finally let go when Misaki told him to set the table. As the sat down, Misaki wasn't to happy by the seating arrangements. Usually he would be sitting across from the older man but today for some reason, he was sitting on the lap of Akihiko.

He wanted to get off, for there was no way he could eat sitting like this. But just as he was reaching to move, Akihiko forced the boy back down.

"You idiot, how in the world am I suppose to eat sitting in this position?" Misaki huffed.

"I'll feed you, what else are you suppose to do?" Akihiko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It really wasn't. Misaki blushed and fidgeted in his seat, or in this case lap.

Akihiko brought a piece of scrambled egg to his spoon and put it in Misaki's mouth. The boy's face was extremely flushed, perhaps the color of a bright sunset.

Breakfast that morning was extremely fun and messy needless to say.


	15. Betrayal

Hiroki woke up to the wonderful smell of coffee. The bittersweet aroma was a perfect morning call for him. As he rose from the bed, he could feel his entire bottom half sticking to the bed. As he got up, naked, he could still feel yesterday night's liquid in him. By the time he walked to the bathroom to take a bath, the white liquid was trailing down his slender legs.

He sighed out in satisfaction when the hot water hit him. The invisible steam filling up the bathroom as he apply the strawberry scented shampoo to his hair. He hummed as he ran his fingers through his head.

When he got out of the bathroom, steam covered, breakfast was on the table and ready. As he rubbed his head with the white cloth, wiping away any water. He sat down and began to eat.

Across from him was Nowaki, in a white robe. Both men were very happy, they were closer now. Both on mental and physical terms. As Hiroki bit into a syrup covered pancake, a drop of syrup fell on the corner of his lips. Nowaki leaned over the table and flicked the sweet substance off, then licking it off his finger.

This made Hiroki blush, much to the younger man's enjoyment. After they were done with breakfast, Hiroki washed the dishes and Nowaki dried them. When they were done with that, they headed to the washing machine in the bathroom to wash the clothes

We're just like a married couple, Nowaki thought happily. He watched as Hiroki dropped the whites into one machine and the colored into the other. Hiroki was much like a housewife, he was able to cook,clean and do everything else.

"You idiot, stop looking at me like a love-sick husband and come help me with this!" Hiroki said as he threw an underwear at him. At first Nowaki was confused, but then he saw the underwear. It was his and it had an area in which it was covered with white crusty substance.

He blushed, it had happened when the man was gone for a moment of time. He couldn't control himself and had done it. He headed over to the sink and washed it off, then threw it in the machine in which the white ones were put.

"Hir-san, doesn't it feel like we're married?" Nowaki gushed as they went to the supermarket. Hiroki rolled his eyes, the man always had a gushy image about how perfect and romantic they were.

As they went to the vegetable section, Nowaki picked out an eggplant and put it between his legs and then poked it between Hiroki's butt. The man jolted forward and yelped. The entire section looked at him for a few seconds and then resumed to their activities.

Hiroki hissed and elbowed Nowaki in the stomach. The man bursted out laughing, this was the perfect day. This was the perfect day in there eyes. However, unknown to them, everything was not perfect. Everything would be terrible soon, and they would never be prepared for what will hit them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miyagi stared at the file in front of him. He then looked up at the Massa, there was no way he was going to be able to do this mission. He looked at Misaki, the boy was just as equally surprised.

They had the same exact mission, but that was not the thing that surprised them the most was the name on the file.

 **Hiroki Kamijou**

 **Age: 28**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Hair color: Brown**

But, the reason why wasn't stated, and that only confused the two more.

"Why? What did Hiroki do?" Misaki asked. He clutched the file in his hands. Massa looked up from his tea cup.

"He betrayed me, now, all I want you guys to do was to kidnap him and bring him back to the estate, I'll punish him myself." He said as he sipped his tea calmly.

Miyagi sighed, he knew what the man did. Love, all he did was find love, how was that wrong. He walked out of the house, with Miskai following him.

"Where are you going?" Misaki said as he followed Miyagi into the car.

"To Hiroki, I'm gonna go warn him, this is wrong. All he did was find love, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that." Miyagi said as he started the car. Misaki made a face of determination and climbed onto the car. The two drove away, to go warn there friend.

From the stained window of the mansion, Edward smiled. This will all end miserably if they don't listen to his orders. He took out his phone and called Edwin. He spent years training the three to listen and be loyal to him. He was not going to have it ruined because of love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki took out his phone, there was no internet connection. They were stuck in the middle of the road. Just when they were driving to the house in which Nowaki lived, the car had broke down.

Miyagi sighed in frustration, Edward had done this. He knows it, that man will do everything to get what he wants. He remembered the first time he met the man. Edward was only 8, but he had a ruthless heart. Edwin was beside him when they recruited Miyagi into their group.

Edward's past was unknown to them, but Miyagi was sure it wasn't a bright one. From the moment he first met the man, he talked as if he had a cold and frozen heart.

Miyagi finally saw a car pull up, Shinobu climbed out of the car. He sighed and hugged the man. It had been days since they last saw each other. When he had received a phone call that the two were stuck in the middle of the road, he was extremely worried but happy.

He saw Misaki and smiled at the boy. The two got onto this car and Shinobu called his agent. The broken down car would be sent to his house when it was fixed.

The three drove back to the city. For now, all they needed to do was get to Hiroki as soon as possible.


	16. Warning

Miyagi and Misaki sweated nervously when they saw Shinobu drive. The boy was going way over the speed limit and they could hear many cars beeping them from behind. The boy cursed and stuck the middle finger out the window when he heard another car honk at him.

"Son of a bitch, you wanna honk at me?! Go fuck yourself." Shinobu hissed as he hit the pedal, making the entire car go faster. Miyagi and Misaki jolted back as the force hit them. Misaki tighten his seatbelt as he feared for his own safety, and Miyagi tried to convince the boy to let him drive.

Shinobu shook his head fiercely, honestly, this was his first time driving and he was having a lot of fun. Miyagi pointed to the house and Shinobu stopped. The three quickly rushed out of the car and ran to the door. Miyagi ran the doorbell.

After a 23rd ring and the door still wasn't opening, Misaki took out a bobby pin from his pocket. Taking the hair device in his hands, he fixed the edges a bit and then stuck it in the keyhole. As he worked the bobby pin, Miyagi smiled. Shinobu stared in amazement, the boy was amazing. After a few moments the door opened like magic and the three walked inside.

As Misaki walked up the stairs, Miyagi was exploring the house. It was a really nice house, having 2 floors and 13 rooms. Misaki walked towards a room with the door cracked open and peeked inside. What he saw sacred him for life.

He dragged his body down to the floor and covered his shocked eyes with his hands. Miyagi soon saw Misaki on the floor and raised an eyebrow, he then too, peeked inside. He gasped. Hiroki was under Nowaki, being pound into non-stop.

The two was totally unaware of the two strangers outside the door and only stopped when Miyagi cleared his throat. Nowaki was the first one to react, he pulled the covers over him and Hiroki, concealing them from Miyagi and anyone else's view.

Miyagi smirked and walked towards the covers he flipped it open and saw Nowaki hugging Hiroki, and anything else that was not meant to be seen.

"How about you two get dress first and then we could talk in the living room?" Miyagi suggested, the two nodded, and he exited the room. He waited in the living room with the other two.

Hiroki pulled a t-shirt over his body and a pair of boxers. Nowaki put on a hoodie and a pair of navy blue sweatpants. Both of them heading down to the living room, they sat down on the couch. Shinobu glared at Hiroki, he didn't like the man. It doesn't matter that they have never met before, from the way that Miyagi talked about him already made the boy hate him to no end.

Nowaki narrowed his eyes at Miyagi as he was reminded of the way they kissed last time. When Nowaki asked Hiroki about Miyagi, the man spoke of him as an annoyance but he could tell that Hiroki admired Miyagi and Nowaki didn't like that.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hiroki asked. His face was crouched up and he looked anything but happy. He was about to cum, and then the man just HAD to interrupt. Nowaki took Hiroki's hand and kissed it, he looked at Miyagi while he was doing this. It was a sign to tell the man that Hiroki was his.

Miyagi smirked and brought Shinobu's face to his and kissed the boy on the lips, when he slipped his tongue in, he made sure that the other man could see it. Misaki gulped, he really wished that Akihiko was here, he would be able to beat them all at making out.

"Well, Edward said that he's gonna hunt you down and punish you himself." Miyagi said. He sighed and handed Hiroki his and Misaki's file.

"What's this?" Hiroki said as he read the file. His eyes widened and he gulped. He set the paper down and took a deep breath.

"That is my mission. It is also Misaki's mission. We were ordered to kill you, but Edward gave it a second thought and said to just bring you back to him." Miyagi explained. Hiroki sighed and closed his eyes.

If everything Miyagi said was true, then he was in deep danger. He looked at Nowaki, this man next to him. He would be in danger too.

"It's okay, he can't do anything to me. This was pointless, now leave." Hiroki urged. He got up and grabbed Miyagi and Shinobu. He helped Misaki up from the couch and took the boy out of the house.

"I don't think you understand how dangerous this is, you could die!" Misaki said. Hiroki rolled his eyes, if he had a dollar every time someone said that to him, he would literally be rich.

"I can defend him well enough to get myself out of trouble. If anything goes wrong, I promise I'll call you guys." Hiroki said, closing the door. However, before he can do so, Miyagi put a little clip on Hiroki's shirt. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Did you seriously put a tracker on me?" Hiroki said as he took the thing off and handed it back to Miyagi. He was going to say something more when he saw the look on Miyagi's face. He rolled his eyes and then put it on himself. Miyagi nodded his head and then left with the two following him.

"Hiro-san, you should've listened to them, I don't want you to die." Nowaki said sadly. Hiroki looked at his lover. This was a man that he was once ordered to kill, now, they couldn't live without each other. They were constantly looking out for each other and cleaning each others scars and wounds.

"I would never leave you alone in this world. I would kill you first before I die." Hiroki said jokingly yet seriously. Nowaki smiled a little and then hugged Hiroki from behind. Trailing a hand down Hiroki's boxers, the older man knew exactly what the younger one was thinking.

As the two headed to the bedroom to resume their activities, they didn't give a care about what was going to happen to them soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward rewinded the device. He narrowed his eyes and then threw the vase onto the floor. What makes Hiroki think that he is better at him at attacking?

He sat down on the couch and took the bottle of wine. He drank straight from the bottle, not giving a care about the droplets that were spilling on his clothes and shirt.

From the door, Edwin watched his brother. His heart was aching to see his only blood related brother like this. Yet, some part of him knew that what his brother was doing is wrong. He walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

Edward glanced up and threw his hands around Edwin. It has been too long since he has had sex. He forced his lips on Edwin's and sucked on the man's lip. Edwin widened his eyes, he knew that his brother had sex with Miyagi, Hiroki and Misaki, but with him?

However, some part of him didn't deny the fact that he wanted this, he picked his brother up and headed to the bedroom of the mansion. He threw Edward on the bed and climbed on top of him.

What they did later was really just between them. But, as they committed the sin that Edward never wanted to, he was happy.

As a young child, Edward and Edwin was exposed to the dirty of the world. Being orphans, they were thrown on the streets by the cruel orphanage owner. It was Edwin who had protected Edward.

And Edward had promised that he would never let anything taint the pureness of his only brother. He loved him more than anything in the world. Over the years, he has wanted to use Edwin the same way he used the other three, but he kept himself from doing it.

He made the conclusion that Edwin would hate it and then leave him. But what he didn't know was that his brother loved him the same way.


	17. Hostage

Edward looked up from the covers, he gulped as he remembered the events from late night. He did it,he has tainted his brother. He looked at Edwin sleeping next to him. The man looked so peaceful and much like an angel.

He reached out to touch his brother's hair. As he stroked it, he cracked a small smile at the way Edwin was leaning in at the touch. He threw his hand back as he saw the pair of beautiful eyes in front of him flutter open.

"Edward?" Edwin whispered. He got up and rubbed his eyes. When he got up to stretch, Edwards could see the hickeys that he had left the other night. He blushed and the covered his eyes.

"We can both forget about the last night if you want to, I don't mind. But I just want you to know that I have always loved you much more than a brother should." Edwin said as he hugged his brother. Edward sniffed in his brother's sweet scent and shook his head.

"If anything, please remember." he whispered. Edwin smiled and nodded. They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other's warmth.

"I have to go now, Hiroki still needs to be punished." Edward said as he put on his stone face once again. Edwin sighed, he was glad his brother loved him, in more ways than just the brotherly kind of love, but he was still sad that the man wanted to go on with his injustice ways.

"Can't you stop? We have enough money to last for the rest of our lives even if you are only 23." Edwin begged. Edward looked at his brother, for a second he wanted to throw everything away, but he resisted. He walked out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hiro-san, are you sure you want to go alone?" Nowaki said as he watched his lover take his jacket. The two was currently at work and Hiroki was going to buy lunch for the two.

"Nowaki, for the thousandth time. I am a grown man and Edward won't try to kidnap me in the middle of the crowded streets." Hiroki said as he zipped his jacket up. Even though his lover said that he couldn't but help still worry. If Hiroki was really kidnapped in the middle of the streets then it would all be Nowaki's fault.

"I really think that I should just go with you. Everyone is at break right now too, so it wouldn't matter," the man was cut off with Hiroki putting a finger between his lips. Hiroki kissed the man's cheeks and then left the office. Nowaki sighed, Hiroki's stubbornness was one of the reasons why he fell in love with the man, but sometimes it was such a pain in the ass.

Hiroki walked quickly to the convenience store right around the block and entered it. He bought a seafood bento box and then a meat bento box. Grabbing a black coffee and a calpico from the drinks section, Hiroki put it at the cashier.

After paying for it, he headed out. It was an especially sunny day. The sun was shining and the clouds were as blue as they can be. Just as he was going to walk past an alley, he was pulled inside. Hiroki was about to punch whoever grabbed him but then the back of his head was punched.

He felt conciseness slip away from him, as he was being dragged away. When he woke up, he was tied up. His arms were strained against a wall, with an extremely tight rope. A chill ran down his spine as he realized the horror that he was naked.

The events only a few hours before hit him in the head. That's right, he was hit in the head and then he blacked out. His looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in an al to familiar room.

He gulped as he stared at the numerous different types of chains, whips, dildos and other sex toys. He hoped that Edward would forget about him and leave him to die instead. He jolted his head up when he heard the door open. Edward walked in, his face was stone cold.

"How have you been?" Edward started. He seemed to be like every other normal person, trying to start a friendly conversation, but Hiroki knew it wasn't like that. The man was very unhappy with him. Hiroki gulped and nodded, he didn't dare to speak.

"I said how have you been." Edward repeated, but more stern.

"F-fine." Hiroki replied. Edward raised an eyebrow, he walked over and grabbed Hiroki's balls. The man bit his lips, trying to prevent any noise from coming out. Edward smiled and started to stroke it gently.

Hiroki started to breath raggedly as the sensation became stronger than ever. He groaned loudly as he came, Edward took the white liquid in his hands and licked it. Smirking as he saw Hiroki turn away, he forced his lips onto the other man's.

Hiroki tried to close his mouth, but when Edward bit his lower lip, Hiroki had no choice but to open his mouth. He felt tears sting his eyes as a tongue besides Nowaki's invaded his mouth. It was only a week before that he loved the sensation of Edward's mouth, but now, it was revolting if it wasn't Nowaki.

"Stop," Hiroki croaked out, Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Is it because I'm not Nowaki? Huh?" Edward asked, his voice laced with venom. As tears fell down Hiroki's face, he didn't moved. Edward came over and took out his hard member from his pants. Walking over to Hiroki, he has a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Without preparation, he stuck the cock into Hiroki. While one moaned in pleasure and the other cried in pain, both of them were seeing white.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nowaki paced the room nervously. Hiroki had been gone for 45 minutes already, the convenience store is only right around the block, so it shouldn't take the man this long. Nowaki bit his lip and took out his phone.

Calling Miyagi, he needed to know where Hiroki was and if the man was in dangerous or not. He dialed the number and waited for the man to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice answered. Nowaki sighed in relief for a few seconds and then started to speak.

"Miyagi? Can you check where Hiroki is? He's been gone from the office for 45 minutes and I'm getting worried." Nowaki sweated nervously. He could hear Miyagi chuckling a little.

"Alright, give me a few seconds." Miyagi answered, Nowaki waited for a few minutes as Miyagi checked his phone. He was expecting an answer that would leave him be relieved, but the answer he received was one that put him in great distress.

"Uh… Nowaki? You might not want to hear this, but Hiroki is in the with Edward in the estate. And according to the picture I'm seeing, Hiroki is being raped by Edward." Miyagi said quickly. Nowaki felt his mouth go dry, this was all his fault.

If only he didn't let Hiroki go alone. Miyagi, from the other line, could almost feel the worry of the other man.

"You know what, stay at the office. I'm coming over right now." Miyagi said. Nowaki didn't reply, he could only stand there as the information took over him. He fell down to the floor and let the tears fall down his face as he waited for Miyagi to come.


	18. Helicopter

Miyagi didn't even have time to wait for the elevator to arrive. He flew up the stairs and knocked down the door to Nowaki's office. As he entered he was met with the image of a distressed Nowaki, weeping on the floor. Miyagi sighed and walked over to him, they needed to hurry up and get to the estate. If they didn't use their time wisely. God knows what will happen to Hiroki.

"Hurry, get up." Miyagi grunted as he pulled the younger man up. Nowaki looked up with a tear-stained face. He sniffed and got up, wiping his face.

Miyagi sighed and then pulled Nowaki's face close to his so that their noses were touching. Miyagi narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"If you want to hold Hiroki in your arms ever again, then we need to get going." Miyagi said, he let go and exited the office. He pressed the elevator button for down and waited for the door to open.

"But, what if we don't get there in time?" Nowaki said. His face was full of worry and he was clutching his hands together tightly.

"We will, it's not the first time it had happened." Miyagi said. He entered the now opened elevator door, Nowaki followed him in. The ride was silent and they both had a somewhat mixed face of worry and determination as they left the building.

The car that they were taking was Miyagi's and when Nowaki got into the back seat, he was surprised to see the whole crew there. Misaki and Shinobu were both sitting in the back seat with backpacks. Nowaki raised an eyebrow.

"Um, we're getting Hiroki back, not going on a trip…." Nowaki said as he trailed off. Shinobu widened his eyes and he looked at Miyagi. The man refused to look at him.

"What?" Nowaki said as she focused on getting his seatbelt correct. Misaki cleared his throat and started to speak nervously.

"Well, there is a very great chance that Edward and Hiroki might be going to France if we get there." Misaki said. Nowaki stopped and dropped the seat belt, making the line go back to wherever it came from with a snap.

"Let's just get going." Miyagi sighed. He started the car and without waiting for the car to warm up, he started to drive.

The speed limit was ignored as they sped onto the highway. When they entered the road to the hidden estate in the woods, Misaki could see that the forest was falling apart. The tree that he was cherry red tree he once grew was no longer blooming blue flowers. Maybe it was because that thing were so crazy these days that he no longer had the time to do anything about it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cry echoed in the room as Hiroki screamed. He could feel two types of liquid trailing down his legs. One, was cum and the other, blood. Without preparation, the sensitive skin inside his ass was torn, causing blood to pour.

Edward seemed to make no move to stop, in fact the crimson liquid only turned him on more.

"Mmhm, are you not enjoying this? I remember the way you use to spread your legs wider and moaned like a bitch for me to thrust into you faster." Edward sneered. Hiroki whimpered as he felt a circular object slip into his cock.

He was wondering what it was until he felt the pleasure building up in his stomach slowly the pleasure turned into pressure and then pain. He realized that he was wearing a cock ring. He started to breath heavily as he quickly found the need to explode but couldn't.

"He, you need to cum don't you? Beg for it. Beg like the slut you are." Edward whispered into Hiroki's ear. Hiroki, for the thousandth time that day, felt tears come down his eyes.

Just as he was about to beg for his release, he heard a familiar voice. The voice bought hope, yet fear to his mind. It was the soothing and deep voice of Nowaki, however if Nowaki saw him like this, what would he think of him?

"Hiro-san? Where are you?" Hiroki was about to opened his mouth and scream, but then he saw the sinister glint in Edward's eyes. A towel was stuffed into his mouth and he was lifted up. Edward dressed himself in a quick suit and then covered Hiroki with a towel.

Turning a button on the wall behind a painting, Hiroki widened his eyes as he saw a stairway being revealed behind the hidden door. Edward took Hiroki's tired body and then quickly ran up the stairs.

Even though Edward was angry with Hiroki, Hiroki could feel the gentleness of the way that edward was holding him, as if he was a baby animal that was fragile and could die if he was dropped. When they reached the roof, a huge engine was waiting for them.

Edwin was in the pilot's seat, and he looked at Edward. Both of them nodded at each other and then Edward climbed onto the helicopter. Closing the door, they set off into the air.

Hiroki glanced down and watched with widened eyes as he saw Nowaki looking at him from the roof.

Hiroki was about to open the helicopter door and jump. But he was held back by Edward. He was about to protest when he felt a pair of lips on his. Edward pushed the man down on the seat and slipped his tongue in. Hiroki gasped for air as he pulled away, from the pilot's seat, Edwin looked at the two making out in the back.

He pushed his feelings back and focused on flying the huge helicopter, ignoring the stabbing pain that his only love and brother was kissing another man.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nowaki growled as he saw the helicopter take off. He gasped as he saw Hiroki peek out from the window. Nowaki reached his arms out as if to catch Hiroki if he jumped. Miyagi slammed open the door to the roof.

As he caught his breath, Shinobu and Misaki rushed up the stairs to the roof. When all four were on the roof, and they realized what happened, they were all surprised. Misaki gasped as he saw the missed calls from his phone. Akihiko had called him 29 times. Misaki gulped and called back. However, no one picked up.

Then, a helicopter landed on the roof. Out came an Akihiko Usami. Misaki gulped as the man walked over to him and grabbed his face. As he shared a had kiss, the other 3 people could only stare at them.

"Where were you? I called you so many times." Akihiko complained.

"We have to go to France, let's just your helicopter." Misaki said. Akihiko raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway, this would be a perfect chance to escape from Aikawa's grasp since he forgot to hand in his manuscript today. The five climbed onto the helicopter and Miyagi got onto the pilot's seat.

The man was taught how to fly this when he was 9. As the five set off, they realized a great problem. They had no resources. They had no food, no toilet….. Wait.

"Usagi-san, is this a helicopter or a first class airplane?!" Misaki yelled as he looked at the many food options and the bathroom located a she walked back a little on the helicopter. Akihiko smirked and pulled out his phone.

"Neat right? I had this helicopter slash airplane fusion custom made for 100,000,000 yen." Akihiko said ad if it was nothing. Misaki felt his mouth fall open. Speaking of which… was Edward's plane the same?

He remembered when 7 people moved into the estate telling Misaki that they were here to build something important. Misaki sighed, he was rich himself. The boy had more money that anyone could imagine in his bank account. Miyagi and Hiroki were the same, whenever they finished a case, they were rewarded in two ways. With money depending on the assassinated person's status or sex. Usually, sex was chosen, but if they were to chose money, it would be a handsome amount.

Misaki looked out of the window from the seat of the helicopter/airplane. The green land slowly turned into the ocean, the next 12 hours would be spent waiting and creating plans to find HIroki.


	19. Paris

Nowaki woke up from his sleep. The window besides him was open, letting a cool breeze blow in the helicopter as it flew throughout the sky. They were half way through the trip with only 4 more hours left until they arrive in Paris.

The stars seemed to be right next to him, he walked through the front of the helicopter. Miyagi had a coffee next to him and he seemed to be very tired. Nowaki sat next to him and smiled.

"How are you holding up?" Miyagi said as he yawned. Nowaki scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"I'm fine, you seem to be tired. How about you and I switch places so you can sleep?" Nowaki said. Miyagi looked at him and laughed.

"Kid, you're telling me you know how to fly a helicopter?" Miyagi said as he continued laughing. Nowaki's face heated up, he had completely forgot about that part.

"Go back to sleep, the next few days are gonna be hard." Miyagi said. Nowaki muttered a 'thank you' and walked back to the rear of the plane. Just as he reached it, Shinobu walked out. They muttered 'hello's' to each other and then Nowaki watched as the boy went to the front, where Miyagi was.

As he walked farther back, he was met with the scene of Akihiko and Misaki cuddling. Jealousy pangs in his heart as he could've been doing the same thing with Hiroki. The two was sleeping while holding each other in their arms.

Nowaki brought his hands to his face and slapped them, regaining some of his sense, he rested his head down on his pillow and fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroki limped to his bedroom. They had just arrived in Paris only a few hours ago, Edward and Edwin had gone out to a meeting with the mayor of the city. This would be a perfect chance to escape, but Hiroki knew that everyone in the city knew him. If he were to be seen on the streets in the state he was in, it would surely cause chaos.

He rest his head on the white cotton bed. He groaned as his back hit the blankets, it felt so good yet so painful at the same time. Edward, was strangely distant with him when they had entered the french home. Edwin seemed to be close to Edward today too. And there was tension between the two, not brotherly love tension, but like sexy and horny tension.

Hiroki had no idea how Edward could possibly have any more sex appeal after the fact he did it with Hiroki for hours straight, but it beats Hiroki how the man's body works. Hiroki slowly fell asleep to the lullaby of the birds singing outside.

He was awaken when a knock came on the door. Before Hiroki could say enter, a blonde woman with crystal blue eyes walked into the room, carrying a delicious looking plate of french toast. Hiroki felt his mouth water as the pleasant aroma hit his nose.

"Monsieur Hiroki,Maître Edward m'a dit de vous apporter le petit déjeuner après que vous vous êtes levé de votre sommeil." The maid said in a strong french accent. Hiroki smiled and thanked her.

He quickly ated the breakfast and gulped down the sweet milk that was sided with it. He looked to his side and saw that his phone was there. He took it in his hands and opened it, however, it seemed that Edward had set a password on it.

Hiroki sighed, he didn't mind being in Paris, he had been here for vacation here before and the people here were super welcoming. He very much wanted to explore, but he was in no condition to do so right now. He couldn't even get up properly.

Hiroki felt completely weak right now, he was unable to do anything and all be could do was wait for Nowaki or someone to rescue him…..then something hit Hiroki. What if he was stuck here forever as Edward's sex slave? No,no,no he must not think like that. Nowaki and Miyagi will come save him….right? Hiroki groaned and fell onto the bed, he clutched his head in his hands and mumbled a quiet prayer that everything will end well soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misaki smiled happily as he stepped off the helicopter, the huge device was parked on top of another Usami estate that was bought by none other than Akihiko himself. Miyagi hissed at the bright sunlight and headed over to the door that led to the actual insides of the house.

The only thing he needed right now was sleep and sex. Major sleep and sex. He dragged Shinobu and they disappeared into the house. Akihiko and Misaki soon followed after, leaving Nowaki alone on the roof top.

He peered down at city, he could see the french people smiling happily in their environment. Nowaki could see a couple hugging each other passionately through the stained glass window of the church. He suddenly felt a rush of emotions flow through him, he pushed back the urge to cry as he walked down the stairs.

He peeked into Miyagi and Shinobu's room, he could see that the couple was making love happily. He quickly turned away, his face flushed red. He went to the next room thinking that it might be empty, but when heh peeked inside, he was met with the other couple making love, Misaki was crying out in pleasure as Akihiko had a blissful look on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward walked up the stairs, slowly taking his tie off. The meeting with the mayor was more than painful, for the mayor was an extremely open gay man and he didn't even bother hiding the fact that he was getting it on for Edwin.

And the fact that angered Edward to no end was that Edwin just kept on smiling the entire time and not even bothering to tell the man to go away from him. Even when Edward looked at Edwin with a glare, the man just looked away and resumed to his activities with the mayor.

Perhaps this was his punishment for being so open with his relationship with Hiroki on the helicopter. Edward opened the door to the bedroom in which he had left Hiroki, he looked inside and saw the man sleeping on the bed. His brown hair was scattered all over his face and he looked pleasantly peaceful.

Edward walked over to the man and trailed his hand down the man's face. The smooth skin felt like a baby's skin. His life was chaotic, it always has been. Edwin was his only relief from the insane world.

His father was a drunk man, who always looked perfect in the outside world, but in the house he was abusive and much like a maniac. Mother was an actress and much successful and earned a lot of money for the family. While father was at the hospital looking for cures for cancer, Edward was busy taking care of his scars from the beating.

He was a strange child, Edward and never cried no matter how hard the whip came in contact with his skin he never shed a tear. Edwin on the other hand, never got beat but he always cried rivers when he saw his older brother being treated like an animal.

To escape from the cruel clutch of his crazy family, Edward did what had to be done. He ran away with Edwin, what his parent's whereabouts are now, he really didn't give a shit. They made his childhood a miserable time, Edward always drowned in jealousy when he saw his friends being kissed and hugged by their mother and fathers.

In his dreams will he ever be treated like that by his own parents. Edward slapped his hand away from Hiroki's sleeping face and got up. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down.

"Where are they?" Edward asked as he put on his cold voice. It was always the same mask that he had to wear everyday for the other to see.

" _They have just entered the Usami estate, it is heavily guarded thus we can't inspect the targets. We have assumed that they will start their attack this evening."_

Edward sighed, he exchanged a few more words and then hung up the phone. He had to make a few more preparations before Hiroki can meet Nowaki. In the end, he will make sure that HIroki, Miyagi and Misaki will return to him, by force or by choice.


	20. Bullet

Hiroki gasped as he saw Nowaki walked towards him. Hiroki looked around the room, everything was spinning. All he knew was that he was tied up and his body was unbelievably hot. He was chained to the wall, his body buck naked.

Nowaki ran towards his lover, however he was only to be stopped by an invisible wall. He pounded on the glass wall, trying to break it. However, it was no use, Edward had the glass wall specially designed so that not even the strongest category 5 hurricane can break it.

Hiroki screamed as he felt the vibrator inside of him buzz, he dared not to make any more noise. From the shape of the device, he could tell that it was one of the ones that Edward had custom made and if any sound was made, the device only bussing and plunged deeper into the user's body.

Nowaki gasped in horror at the scene displayed in front of him, it was terrible. His sunshine was being fucked by a fake dick and all he could do was watch. However, maybe this was all his fault. If only he had listened to Miyagi and waited a few more hours.

Hiroki tried to keep his breathing steady and not to look at Nowaki, he knew that if he made eye contact with the man, it would only make more noises erupt from him. The white empty walls of the room seemed to be closing in on him now.

 **A few hours before…**

Nowaki paced around the room as Miyagi slept on the couch. Why was the man sleeping while his co-worker was in unimaginable danger?! Nowaki walked over to Miyagi and was about to shake the man when a hand was put to his face.

"Don't. Just trust me, I have a plan, you must wait. I promise you that Hiroki will be back in your hands and safe." Miyagi said without opening his eyes.

Nowaki growled, Miyagi opened one eye and rolled it. The kid pissed him off, for Kami's sake, he was a world famous assassin that not even the most famous police and detectives can catch, did he not deserve to have some trust?!

"Just sit and wait." Miyagi said. He was already tired from the trip and then Shinobu said that he wanted to have sex, so now he was double tired.

Nowaki growled, he was done. While he was worried sick about his lover, Miyagi didn't seem to give a shit about anything that was happening. He took his jacket and rushed quietly out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Monsieur Edward, Nowaki has left the estate and seems to be coming here." Edward smirked as the words passed the speaker and into his ears. This was going to be wonderful.

Edward closed the call and walked into the bedroom where Hiroki was sleeping. Edward took a pill and dropped it into the water-filled glass cup that was laying by the bed. He gently shook Hiroki and the man jolted up.

Hiroki gulped, was the man going to do it again? He waited for a few seconds, Edward didn't seem to want to do anything, so he rested a bit. Edward raised an eyebrow, has Hiroki's trust in him gone down that much?

Edward took the water and brought it to Hiroki's lips. The older man blushed and took it from him, gulping down the water without a second thought. Hiroki placed the water back on the nightstand and then covered his mouth.

His stomach felt too hot, he looked at Edward and the man looked back. Hiroki widened his eyes, just as Hiroki was about to run to the bathroom and purge back the water, Edward took him by his naked body.

"It's okay, Nowaki will be here soon, why not give him a show to enjoy?" Edward smiled against Hiroki's neck.

"I don't want to, let go!" Hiroki hissed, Edward narrowed his eyes. He was not going to be treated like that. He picked Hiroki up, despite the man's protests. He walked down the halls, not giving a single care about the maids and butlers looking at Hiroki;s naked body.

He entered the white room and threw Hiroki inside. It took Hiroki a few minutes to understand what was happening, but it was too late to fight. He was already chained to the wall and before he knew it, toys were shoved inside of him and he was left alone. Again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nowaki jolted around when he felt a hand trail down his chest. Edward smiled at him and then took his place next to Nowaki and watched Hiroki writhing in pain and pleasure. He could feel Nowaki trembling besides him and he loved it.

"How does it feel like? To watch the love of your life suffer, yet there is nothing you can do about it." Edward played with his words, as he watched Nowaki in amusement.

Nowaki widened his eyes, how despicable. He plunged forward with a fist but Edward dodged it easily. Edward smirked, so it was going to be like this? He grabbed Nowaki's arms and threw him on the floor. After he got Nowaki pinned under him, he kicked the man in the stomach.

Hiroki screamed for Edward to stop, however the loud shriek of his voice only made the vibrator go in harder. Hiroki hissed as he felt the device plunge deeper into him. Nowaki kicked Edward in his side and the man coughed out a little bit of blood.

Nowaki got up to his feet and walked over to Edward, however the man was not afraid. Just as Nowaki was about to throw another punch onto Edward's face, someone grabbed him from behind and threw him against the wall. Edwin quickly rushed over to Edward and helped his brother up.

However, Edward was too overtaken by anger to even are and the only thing on his mind was to kill Nowaki. It was all his fault that his perfect trio was ruined. Taking out a gun, edward got ready to shot the man.

Just as Edward was about to fire the bullet, Edwin grabbed him from behind. However, Edward still made the shot. Edward, Edwin and Hiroki all watched as the bullet hit Nowaki. One was filled with anger, one was filled with grief and one was filled with mixed feelings as a pained cry echoed throughout the room.


	21. Eye

Hiroki cried out as he saw the red droplets fall to the floor. Edward growled, the bullet had not hit where he wanted it to hit. Just as he was getting ready to fire another bullet, the door to the room flew open and Edward felt his breath being taken away from him.

A red stain grew on Edward's white dress down shirt and the man looked at the person who shooted him. There on the doorway was Misaki Takahashi, whom he loved so much. Misaki had shot him? Sweet sweet Misaki?

Edward, for the first time in years, felt a tear fall from his face. As Edward fell, Edwin rushed forward to catch his brother. Unfair, life was so unfair. It has always been like that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A 4 year old Edward ran to hover over his brother. Edwin let out tears as he felt his father hit his brother on top of him. The whip came in contact with Edward's back over and over again, none stop.

When Father's hand got tired, that was when they made their escape to their safety. Edwin helped his limping brother up the stairs to the attic as their drunk father slept in the living room. Their mother was at god knows where.

The slut of an actress was probably sleeping with some other man, Edward hissed as the wet cotton dabbed his blood away. Edwin tried to be as gentle as possible, but it still stinged. However, Edward still didn't let a tear fall, he needed to be strong for Edwin. He flinched as he felt the cool ointment being applied to his broken skin.

As Edwin worked on his brother's skin, Edward stared off into his mind. What had he done to deserve this life? He didn't mind if he had to get this savage treatment, but he didn't want Edwin to suffer from this.

To Edward, the world was a disgusting world from day one. His parents left him in the hospital the first day he was born, and if the nurse had not contacted them, he would've been eaten by the maggots in the ground or be stolen by some robber.

But to Edward, the nurse was his greatest enemy, if that cursed woman didn't find him and return him to his parents, then he wouldn't have to live in this hellhole. Edward's world was starting to get better when Edwin was born,

"Nii-chan, I'm sorry, it was my fault, if I didn't spill the beer he wouldn't have gotten angr-," before the 3 year old boy could finish, Edward covered his mouth.

"No, don't be sorry. We will get out of this disgusting world one day, and we'll be safe together." Edward said as he put on his best smile. Edwin looked at his brother with his hope filled eyes.

"Really?" Edwin asked happily. He smiled gleefully as Edward nodded. Edwin smiled and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, being careful to not touch the other one's scars.

Edward smiled, yes, if Edwin was happy, then he was. Edwin was all he needed. If Edwin was smiling, then he would be to. And to be honest, he would've endured that life, until he saw the sight that changed his life around.

It was that day his father ordered for him to go to the store at 3:00 am, he was met with the sight of man killing another man. Edward was fascinated by the red droplets that scattered onto the concrete ground, and the high pitched screaming that erupted from the victim. Edward was overcome by excitement and when he went home, he did the unthinkable.

When he went home to see Edwin in the corner of the cold kitchen, his anger was fueled. He reached for the kitchen knife in the cabinet and slowly walked up the marble stairs of the house. He walked into his father's room, with Edwin trailing behind him like a tail.

And when Edward stabbed the silver blade into his father's chest, with a single groan and then screams of pain erupting from the sinful mouth, Edward was enchanted. Edwin could only stare in horror.

"Nii-chan! What have you done!" Edwin screamed. Edward snapped out of his murderous thoughts about killing his mother and looked at his crying brother. Edward gasped as he saw the large tears run down his brother's eyes.

Edward quickly hugged his brother and whispered soothing words to him.

"No, don't cry Edwin. It's okay, we'll be happy now." Edward said. Edwin sobbed for a few more seconds and then was convinced. Edward and Edwin walked out to the balcony and stared at the moonlight.

While Edward saw a peaceful life in front of them with the newfound interest of murder and assassination, Edwin saw pain. Even though he was only a young boy, he knew that what Edward was doing was wrong, but he made no move to stop him, after all he looked happy doing it. Edwin sneaked a glance at his brother, the boy who never cried, was now crying for the first time since Edwin was born.

Edwin then felt tears come down his cheeks too, but they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of happiness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edwin rushed over to catch his brother, he knew that this would happen one day. Tears fell as he felt blood rush into his hands. Edward looked at his brother, the only joy that God ever gave him.

Reaching a hand to Edwin's face, Edward pull his brother's face down. With a kiss that would seal their eternal life, Edward made his last breath. Edwin took a few seconds to process this and when he did he went bonkers.

Taking the gun in his hands, he got ready to shot. However, he didn't shoot anyone, he shot himself. Hiroki widened his eyes through the glass that separated the two rooms. However, he was more surprised when Nowaki screamed out in pain. When he glanced over, Hiroki's eyes opened in horror. Nowaki's left eye was streaming blood.

Miyagi sighed and reached into his bag that was carried with him, he took out a flamethrower and melted the glass. He walked over to Hiroki and unlocked the chains and took all the toys off of him. As he gave Hiroki some clothes, he took out his phone.

As he quickly dialed 119, with a few mistakes as he was nervous, Miyagi called them and was informed that they will be here soon. Misaki quickly rushed over to Edward and Edwin and looked at the brothers, lying together on the floor.

"Guys, we are going to hold a funeral for them after Nowaki gets proper treatment." Misaki declared. Akihiko was about to open his mouth and protest, but Misaki gave him a glare. Akihiko rolled his eyes and shut his mouth.

Hiroki rushed over to Nowaki and wrapped his head into his arms.

"Oh, Nowaki….please, please be alright." Hiroki sobbed. Nowaki's right eye was perfect but his left eye was bleeding blood.

Soon, the sirens could be heard outside and Hiroki got out of the way as the people got Nowaki on the ambulance.

"Anyone going with him?" a man dressed in a lab coat asked.

"You go first, the rest of us will go later, we have to take care of Edward and Edwin." Miyagi said, Hiroki nodded and then climbed on the truck. As they drived away, Miyagi sighed. This was going to be one hell of a week.


	22. Hospital

Hiroki waited outside the emergency room nervously. His body ached from the sexual treatment, but Nowaki was far more important in this case. He sat down in the chair and tapped his foot nervously. This caught the attention of a nurse. She had light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

She walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to him. Hiroki looked up but made no move to do anything. The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" She started. Hiroki looked up, with his eyes filled with concern. The girl looked at him surprised. She reached out a hand to comfort him, but Hiroki slapped it away. The girl raised an eyebrow. Something terrible must have happened for him to be in such a foul mood.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked again, Hiroki got up and walked to another seat, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

However, much to his annoyance, the girl had decided to follow him.

"Stop it." Hiroki hissed, the girl narrowed her brows.

"I won't until you tell me what happened to you." she said confidently. Hiroki rested his chin in his hands and sighed. He was never really one to share his problems unless they were close ones. If anything he usually bottled his feelings up until he was ready to solve it.

"My lover, got shot in the left eye," Hiroki started unhappily. Just as he was about to add more details, he stopped. He was letting loose the fact that he was a wanted criminal!

"Wow, what happened to her?" the girl asked. Hiroki stiffened up at the word 'her'. That wasn't the way to describe Nowaki.

"It's a him." Hiroki said bluntly. The nurse looked at him in an odd way for a few seconds and then widened her eyes. She opened her mouth and then shut it. Hiroki knew what was going to happen next, the girl was probably going to be disgusted and then walked away as if nothing happened.

However, he was wrong, the girl's eyes started to act up and then her face started to blush up. She opened her mouth and asked the most stupid question ever.

"A-are you gay?" she whispered. Hiroki groaned and then nodded. She jumped up and started to smile really big. Then, Hiroki started to realize what the girl was going on about, the girl was that type. The type who would freak out because they are a yaoi fangirl.

"A-are you the bottom or the top?" the girl asked happily, her eyes were sparkling, Hiroki bit his lips. How weird. He got and up and walked away, however he was much unhappy when the girl got up and followed him again.

As she kept asking him questions, the only thing Hiroki can do was to endure it, it was not like he was able to throw a book at the girl at the hospital where she was a staff. Hiroki was relieved when the girl was dragged away by a man who looked as if he was a surgeon.

He walked back to the chair and sat down. All he could think about was the moment Edwin shot himself. Why would he do that? Did Edward mean that much to him? Now that Hiroki thought back to it, whenever Edward was not in the house, he was either with Edwin or doing something that would have to connect with future missions.

They were brother and brothers they were. Hiroki had sometimes even thought that he could feel the sexual tension between them. Edward always seemed to love Edwin more than anything in the world, after all, the man never talked about his parents.

Hiroki's head snapped up when the doctor came out from the surgery room and called his name. He got up quickly and without listening to the doctor's explanation, he rushed into the room.

In the bed was Nowaki, the left side of his face buried in white paper, some spots stained with blood. Hiroki felt cold tears run down his eyes and placed his hand on Nowaki's sunken in face, the man looked terrible and tired. However, the part that made Hiroki want to cry the was fact that Nowaki's eyes won't be able to see properly. Only half of the world will be visible to Nowaki.

Hiroki made quiet sobs and the doctor decided to leave him alone for the time being. Slowly, one blue eye opened up, he was awoken by the sobs that was being produced by the man he loved the most.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki said, he got up and Hiroki gasped, as the white cotton paper fell from Nowaki's left eye, Hiroki was exposed to the color of the left eye. It was a blue, a very light blue yet it looked completely dull. Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's head and kissed Nowaki's cheeks and his left eye.

"I'm here now, Hiro-san, I'm fine," Nowaki smiled. Nowaki was happy, if Hiroki was going to be with him forever, then he wouldn't mind having both eyes shot.

"Nowaki, don't do anything that foolish ever again." Hiroki murmured. Nowaki nodded and the kissed Hiroki on the lips. Both of them were hungry after being apart from each other for such a long time before Nowaki could get too far, Hiroki pulled away. Although Nowaki was disappointed, he understood as a CEO of 5 hospitals that he needed to rest.

"Hiro-san?"

"Yes?"

"Please stay by my side forever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Misaki walked along the bronze tiles of the Paris streets with Akihiko holding his hand. Here in Paris, where gay love was allowed, no one looked at them. Misaki was busy with the funeral planning, but he decided that since Akihiko has been so cooperative the past few days, he was going to spend the day with the man.

In one hand Akihiko's hand was linked in his and the other hand, Misaki had a strawberry ice-cream. As he was licking it, Akihiko was completely taken over by the licking sounds that Misaki was making, he could only imagine those noises coming from Misaki when he was licking something else.

"Misaki, stop licking like that unless you want to be unable to walk during Edward and Edwin's funeral." Akihiko said as he went to bend down to lick Misaki's cheek.

The boy's cheek flushed up and he quickly ate the ice-cream, however, that only ended in a very bad headache. Akihiko smiled at his lover's childishness.

"Misaki, have you ever been to Paris before?" Akihiko said as he opened the door for Misaki. The restaurant had a faint scent of wine roasted duck and Misaki sat down.

The waitress came over and took their orders while trying so hard to get Akihiko's attention, however, the man made no mind to even look at the woman. Not even a single glance was given to the desperate one.

When their orders came out, Misaki ate happily, his soupe a l'oignon tasted super rich and the crust was delicious. While Misaki was slurping on his soup happily and humming a french tune, Akihiko was upset with his dish.

His sole meuniere had a lemony flavor and was crusted with a golden outside, it looked like the ultimate fish dish that Paris can offer, yet Akihiko was tipped off because of one minor detail. The plating.

"Usagi-san, what's wrong?" Misaki said as he wiped his mouth. He was done with his soup and Akihiko was halfway done with the fish but the entire time he had a sour face plastered on.

"I wanted them to plate it like Suzuki-san, but they plate it like a bunch of wooden logs." Akihiko complained. Misaki rolled his eyes, why did he even bother to ask?

When the dessert came out, the table was flooded with the scent of chocolate and custard. Since sweets were Misaki's favorite, they had ordered a lot.

There was chocolate eclairs, custard tarts, creme brulees, and macarons. Misaki ate them happily while all Akihiko could do was watch his lover eat happily. The macarons had a hard shell yet when you bite into it the slight puff and cream explodes in your mouth.

The creme brulee had a caramel shell and when you go past that point and scoop up the delicious yellow custard, the taste is beyond amazing. Unlike American eclairs which were filled with marshmallow fluff, the ones on the table were filled with gooey chocolate.

Misaki felt bad since he was the only one eating while Akihiko was staring at him, he offered a macaron to Akihiko. Akihiko shook his head, rejecting the nice offer, but Misaki insisted.

Akihiko sighed and took it, however, he stuffed it in Misaki's mouth. As the boy was about to complain, Akihiko brought his lips to Misaki's and then took a bite of it. As he chewed on it, Misaki blushed. The boy ate the macaron shyly and when Akihiko finished and licked his lips, they both knew what was going to happen when they arrive home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shinobu fell onto the bed, Miyagi was busy with the court on the death of the Edwin and Edward so they don't have that much time to spend together. It was about night time and the indigo sunset looked beautiful.

If only Miyagi was here to see this with me, Shinobu thought. The bed was incredibly soft and as sleep took over Shinobu, all he hoped was that when he woke up Miyagi would be there with him.

Miyagi slowly opened the door to the room in the Usami estate. A figure was huddled in the bed, surrounding by the covers. As he took off his coat and hung it on the chair, he walked towards the sleeping figure. Sitting down on the bed, Miyagi stroked the caramel hairs.

Miyagi ran his hand through the soft locks, how soft they felt was not going to be described to you because it is indescribable. He jolted slightly as a pair of storm gray eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"Are you busy enough now to come back to me?" Shinobu said unhappily. Miyagi chuckled and kissed the boy on the nose.

"Don't say it like that Shinobu-chi, I was just talking to the court about the case." Miyagi said. Shinobu rolled his eyes, he got and walked to the bathroom, he was going to take a bath.

As he gathered his towel and pajamas, Miyagi did the same thing. Just as Shinobu was about to close the door to the bathroom, Miyagi slipped in, however Shinobu just stood there.

"I am not taking a bath with you, get out." Shinobu said, Miyagi pouted and stood there like a child who just got yelled at by his mom.

"Please?" Miyagi said as he put his head down, Shinobu gulped. God dammit, that wasn't fair! Shinobu closed the door and the stripped his clothes down. As he opened the water, Miyagi did the same thing, when they were both naked and the water was warm, they stepped it.

Shinobu moaned as the hot water hit his back. However, the moan seemed to have awoken the sleeping beast that was behind him. Shinobu blushed when he felt the hardness of something press against him.

"Miyagi, in the shower?" Shinobu asked as he turned around and brought both of their cocks together.

As Shinobu plumped them together, both of them groaned and moaned. When Shinobu shivered and came, Miyagi flipped him over and pressed him against the white wall of the shower.

"Let's do it a lot to make up for the days we didn't do it, okay?" Miyagi cooed. Shinobu nodded and then let himself fall into Miyagi's pleasureful care.


	23. Tea

Two figures laid on the bed, both extremely satisfied yet tired. Shinobu was the first one to wake up, he yawned and the turned over to his lover, Miyagi was sleeping happily.

Unlike when the man was awake, the man looked very peaceful and his wrinkles seemed to have disappeared. His breathing was steady and his mouth was just slightly opened. Shinobu smiled secretly, how was he so lucky to have such a perfect man as his lover?

Smirking slyly, Shinobu took his finger and placed it between the cracked mouth, Miyagi's face moved slightly and Shinobu snickered silently, as he placed it deeper, Miyagi started to suck on the finger.

Shinobu's face blushed up as he tried to take his finger out but he was soon to discover that he can't. Miyagi's mouth has closed and and he wouldn't let the finger out. Shinobu started to panic, if Miyagi woke up and saw this scene, he was to sure tease Shinobu about it.

Shinobu took his other hand and slowly lifted Miyagi's upper lip, taking that as a chance, he forced his finger out and Shinobu narrowed his eyes. The man was awake the entire time. Miyagi snickered loudly and opened his sleepy eyes.

As Shinobu glared at his lover, Miyagi could only laugh.

"You idiot, you were awake the entire time, weren't you," Shinobu growled. Miyagi smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, the sun was shining through the window and the room was bright orange. The bed was warm and the room was filled with the smell of sweat and the sex from late night.

This was everything that Miyagi had ever wanted, a lover and a nice atmosphere to surround him. And this was it, the perfect place, he only wished that time could stop forever and he would treasure this moment forever.

"Miyagi, I'm all sticky from last night," Shinobu said as he got up, and it was true, when he got up his backside was covered with the sticky white semen that Miyagi had released inside of him.

"You came so many times yesterday night, like 4 times?" Miyagi smirked as he enjoyed the way Shinobu's face heated up.

The two headed towards the shower to clean up their bodies, or make it dirty again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akihiko and Misaki helped Nowaki sit at the table as Hiroki got the luggage and brought it up to their room. The two had just returned from the hospital and was just in time for breakfast.

Misaki, being the great cook he is, made some delicious french dishes. Breakfast in Paris is very different from the lunches and dinners. When eating dinner and lunch in Paris, many people would say the the food is savory and very delightful. It is also served in large proportions, making them unable to be finished easily. However, when it comes to breakfast, Parisians have it light.

Some fruit and bread will do the trick normally, for they don't usually eat a lot in the mornings. For breakfast, Misaki made fruit salad, with mangos and avocados ( which strangely is a very good combination). Then, coffee and hot chocolate for the drinks and then bread.

Misaki didn't just make one kind of bread, he made many. Starting with the most common one, the croissant, which was filled with a delicious aroma. Then brioche, with the sweet sugar bits on top. And then last but not least, the palmier bread.

It was flat and in the shape of a twisted heart. Crunchy and light it was the perfect kick for Shinobu to wake up from the sex crazed night he had.

Needless, to say breakfast was enjoyed by all six of them. When they were done, the dishes were done by Nowaki and Miyagi. When that was done, the six all took a cup of tea and sat down in the large living room, with all to many sofas and tables and books. But hey, it was Usami Akihiko's house, what else did you expect?

"So when are we going back to Japan?" Miyagi said as he stirred some sugar into his black tea. Akihiko took out a cigarette and was about to light it up when it was snatched away from him by Misaki.

Akihiko growled but dealt with it, Hiroki was switching Nowak's bandages and when the white cloth dropped from his face, everyone but Hiroki gasped.

"Oh my god!" Misaki gasped, Nowaki's left eye was dull with no color at all.

"It's okay, I can still see with my right eye." Nowaki smiled, he sipped his green tea and then sighed. He felt bad, for the last 3 days, Hiroki hasn't gotten any sleep and the dark circles under his eyes are getting worser and worser by the second.

"Hiro-san, you should go to sleep," Nowaki said worryingly. He placed his hand on Hiroki's hair and stroked it, and as much as Hiroki wanted to deny the fact that he was tired, his eyes were putting out.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and placed his head on Nowaki's lap, Miyagi smiled at this. Hiroki would never do that unless it was to someone he loved. Miyagi cleared his throat.

"So when are we going back to Japan?" he asked again, the rest looked at him. The last few days in Paris was a bit crazy so no one really gave a thought on that point.

"Do we have to go back?" Shinobu asked. Misaki looked at him, why would he even say that? Doesn't he have a family back in Japan, does he even knew how lucky he is to be able to have a warm loving family to go back to?

Then, Misaki widened his eyes, unless Shinobu didn't love his parents, that mean he didn't have them! Misaki frowned, suddenly he felt like such a bad person to judge.

"We'll stay for one more week and then we are going to head back," Akihiko said. Misaki raised an eyebrow, weren't they going to have the funeral in Paris?

"Aren't we having the funeral in Paris? Is one week going to be enough?" Misaki questioned.

"One week is enough, not much people die in Paris." Akihiko hummed. Misaki sighed, without realizing, lunchtime has come and it was time to cook again. However, when he announced that he was going to cook lunch and Shinobu stepped up and volunteered to help, Miyagi knew that the food to be served to him was going to be nearly inedible.


	24. Final

Misaki watched as Edwin's coffin was buried into the ground. Edward's body was already buried beneath his brother's. The Pere Lachaise Cemetery is the largest cemetery in the city of Paris. Hiroki looked away as dirt was piled on top of the two coffins.

Edward was much like a father to him, yes he did have sex with him, but he was the one that saved him from his life before. After they all said a few words, the left the cemetery. Miyagi took out a cigarette and inhaled.

Blowing the smoke out the window, he drove the car back to the Usami estate. The entire car ride was silent, the funeral had completely ruined their good mood from before. However, Misaki broke the silence.

"So, are we going to continue the assassination plans?" Misaki asked, Hiroki did glance at him for a few seconds but then turned away. Miyagi should make that decision, he was the oldest after all.

"Miyagi should choose, he is the wisest out of all of us," Hiroki muttered. He couldn't believe that he was actually saying that. Miyagi raised an eyebrow, was Hiroki in his right mind?

"We should, but not to innocent people, we will continue to assassinate people who harm the society and environment that we live in," Miyagi said as he blew another gray cloud.

"Right," Misaki said, once again the car was overtaken by an awkward silence. No one bothered to break it and when they got to the estate, they all headed to their rooms with their lovers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Don't you think that continuing the whole assassination thing is a wise idea?" Akihiko said as he buried his hair into Misaki's chocolate brown hair. Both of them were currently huddled in the bed that was placed in Akihiko's room.

"For Edwin and Edward," Misaki said as he pulled the covers up to his chest more. He moved more into Akihiko's chest and sighed. If only his life could be as peaceful as it looked from the outside.

All Misaki ever truly wanted was a family, a family in which he can cook meals with, kids who he can teach and a loving wife. He looked at Akihiko, the man whom he had fallen for. Well, so much for that dream. But Akihiko was beyond handsome, with his silver hair and violet eyes, any female would want him on top of him.

Heck, even when they had gone out together, Misaki would always spot some random guys sneaking glances at Akihiko. Misaki never understood why Akihiko chose him, he could have the hottest woman or man in this world, yet he chose Misaki. Plain old Misaki, he looked up Akihiko who was slowly closing his eyes.

"Usagi-san…," Misaki started. Akihiko's eyes snapped open and it took him a few seconds to come back to reality. Akihiko looked at Misaki and smiled.

"Yes my dear, tell me what your heart wants to know," Akihiko said. Misaki bit his lips, depending on Akihiko's answer, either Misaki could be completely unhappy or happy. Opening his mouth, Misaki asked his question.

"Erm...out of all the people in this world, why me? Why did you choose me when you can have almost anyone in this world?" Misaki muttered. Akihiko's smile fell.

This was the problem with Misaki, the boy wasn't used to being happy. Misaki never asked Akihiko for anything and the boy never had enough self-esteem or self-confidence. It pissed Akihiko off because it seemed that only Misaki couldn't see how happy he could make the man.

"Misaki, because you make me happy," Akihiko said. He turned the boy around so that he was facing Akihiko, taking the boy's face in his hands, Akihiko placed a soft kiss on Misaki's face.

"You are perfect just the way you are, and you are the most wonderful human on this planet," Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear. His whole face flushed up, Misaki turned away from the man.

"Idiot."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hiro-san….why are you packing already? We have 3 more days left in Paris," Nowaki said as he rolled over to his side and hugged a pillow like a young child.

Hiroki ignored him and decided to continue packing. Folding his underwear, he placed it in the middle of the brown suitcase next to his socks. He left 2 pairs out so that he will have something to change into later on when he takes a shower. Whether those showers will be taken alone or by himself, it was undecided.

"Hhhiiiirrroooo-sssaaannn…..," Nowaki whined. Hiroki rolled his eyes, how childish. He zipped his suitcase up and got up from the floor. He sighed as he got up, his back hurt. Man, he was really getting old.

He walked towards the bed and plopped next to Nowaki, yawning he pulled the covers over himself and Nowaki. Hiroki peeked through one eye and saw Nowaki peering at him. Hiroki stared right back.

As they stared into each other's eyes, Hiroki into blue ones and Nowaki into brown ones, they both realized how much they have come in their relationship. Perhaps it was just a few months ago that they were enemies at each other's necks.

However, now they have given each other many of their firsts and they both love each other deeply. A smile slowly formed on Nowaki's lips as he remembered the first time Hiroki tried to kill him. It was a memory that made him happy, he was almost happy that Hiroki has done that.

It was almost like Kamisama had planned for them to get together and for them to love each other. That night, Nowaki felt something triggered inside of him when he saw Hiroki in such an alluring attire and with a knife in his hand, he looked sexier than ever.

Hiroki blushed when he saw Nowaki smile, it has to be the cutest and happiest thing he ever saw. Even he didn't know how seeing the person with the corners of their mouths lifted can make him blush. Slowly the two of them brought their faces closer and their lips met.

Slowly, like a butterfly's wings, their lips nibbled against each other and then their tongues collide. Hiroki struggled to catch his breath as Nowaki became aggressive. Pulling Hiroki closer, Nowaki slipped his tongue in deeper, slurping away as if it was a delicious nectar, Nowaki refused to pull away.

When they pulled away, Nowaki was smiling happily while Hiroki was red and was panting heavily. When he caught his breath again, he hissed at Nowaki. Nowaki laughed and pulled Hiroki closer, kissing Hiroki everywhere on his face, he made wet noises.

"Mwah, mwah, mwah!" Nowaki made these noises as he kissed his lover on the forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and mouth. Hiroki didn't even bother fighting against the man, because if he did then Nowaki would just pull out his puppy face and then he would have no choice but to obey.

Hiroki kissed Nowaki on the nose suddenly and then hid under the covers. Nowaki widened his eyes and then smiled. When he tried to get Hiroki to come back up, the man refused because he was too embarrassed.

"Hiro-san? I love you."

"Baka, I love you too…"

 **And that brings us to the end of 'House of Cards!' I will write an epilogue, which will include the title of my next story and a short summary of it. Once again, I will be asking of you. If you may, please review and tell me the strong points and weak points of my story so that I can grow as a writer.**

 **I have some story ideas that I have listed below and if you have any story ideas please feel free to PM or review them.**

 **Story Idea 1: The entire cast of Junjou Romantica is turned into Nekos! As the story progresses, there will be more sex. This isn't really a story, I just feel like I want to write some fluff and sex. There will be a few chapters (3-5) in which half of the cast is in heat and that causes problems for their ukes and semes. 1,000-1,500 words in each chapter. 20-30 chapters long.**

 **Story Idea 2: Set in the future, slaves are all the rage. When 3 rich brothers go to a slave auction and they each find a slave of their tastes, they are all bought. However, this doesn't mean all good and well for the slaves, for one of them is going to be sold to a sex-crazed master, another one to a rather dog-like master and another one to a childlike master. 1,500-2,000 words in each chapter. 25-30 chapters long.**

 **Story Idea 3: In a world where demons live among humans, 3 demons set their eyes on 3 humans. However, when the king of the underworld and the queen of the heavens discover the forbidden love, they are both furious and set out to give punishments to the 6 rule-breaking creatures. 1,500-2,000 words in each chapter. 25-50 chapters long.**


	25. House of Cards

Misaki watched as Shinobu flipped the pancake, he groaned as it hit the ceiling. Shinobu scratched the back of his head sheepishly and then started to make another batch of batter. Misaki sighed and called Nowaki to help him get the stuck pancake off of Akihiko's ceiling since he was the tallest.

Nowaki sighed as he got up from the sofa, setting down his drink and leaving Hiroki's side. Hiroki rolled his eyes as he watched Shinobu flip another pancake, much to his surprise the boy actually made it this time.

Shinobu smiled proudly and smiled, he brought the pancake over and set it in front of the men. Everyone took a fork and bit into a piece of the pancake. For a few seconds, it was just the delicious fluffiness and sweetness of the pancake until the saltiness hit them. Akihiko rushed over to the sink while Hiroki ran to the garbage can. Miyagi and Nowaki managed to swallow it and then they gulped down the nearest bottle of water.

Shinobu raised an eyebrow as he watched everyone's frantic movements. He took a fork himself and then bit into a piece of the pancake. And then he too had to spit it out. He huffed and then Misaki sighed. He walked over to the salt container and then smiled nervously.

No wonder it was so salty, instead of putting 2 teaspoons, the boy put 2 entire tablespoons into the batter. Shinobu sighed and then flopped down on the couch next to Miyagi. Miyagi laughed and then kissed his lover's forehead.

"Honey, just give up on cooking. It's not like you're going to become a chef, you're earning enough money to last you a lifetime," Miyagi said. Everyone immediately nodded in agreement.

Shinobu crossed his arms and fumed like a little child. It was early noon and everyone was gathered at the Usami house for lunch. However, Miyagi and Shinobu decided to arrive 2 hours early, and they dragged Hiroki and Nowaki along.

The time they came wasn't the exact moment that Misaki had wanted them to come, for when they were entering the apartment, Akihiko was getting his morning dose of "Misaki". If you didn't understand what I just said, it means that the four basically caught Misaki and Akihiko having sex with each other.

Misaki screamed when he saw the four heads by the open doorway of their bedroom. Akihiko growled as he was forced to stop his actions and get dressed. Misaki was extremely embarrassed as he was moaning particularly loud too.

It seemed that the only thing the couples can do together is eat. If they went anywhere else, disaster would come to their way.

Once they had went to the aquarium and that didn't turn out well; Akihiko saw some stuffed dolphins on the shelf at the gift shop and he decided to buy the entire stock that the shop had. Misaki was very pissed with him afterward.

When they went to the museum, Hiroki's literary sense kicked in and he refused to leave. He was so interested in the literary works that the museum library had to offer and when he discovered that he couldn't take them home, he decided to stay until he had finished all the books.

Nowaki had to pick Hiroki up and carry him home. The next time they went to a yoga class together but that didn't work out either, being the childish yet old man that Miyagi was he was bored the entire time. And what do people do when they are bored?

They bother other people. Since Shinobu was right in front of him, Miyagi decided that every time they did a move that involved raising the arse in the air, he would either slap, bite or pinch his lover's ass. Needless to say, Shinobu wasn't happy with Miyagi afterward and he refused to talk with the man.

Misaki put on his apron and gave one to Nowaki. Shinobu had wanted to cook but Miyagi held him back. Misaki took out the udon noodles. Today's menu was going to be pork grilled udon noodles and shrimp tempuras with sushi. As Nowaki rolled up the sushi rolls and cut them up into 7 pieces, Misaki was busy frying the shrimp. He first covered them in breadcrumbs and then egg yolks.

He stood there as he watched the pan sizzle. He yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He thought it was Akihiko and was about to turn around and scold the man when he noticed the different color hair. It was Shinobu.

"My god, don't ever do that again, I will kick you thinking you are Usagi-san," Misaki said as he took the shrimps out and put them the cooling rack.

"I heard that!" Akihiko yelled from the living room. Misaki stuck his tongue out at the man and continued to go on with his cooking with Shinobu watching from the side.

Hiroki held the newest manuscript for Junai Egoist in his hands and was about to slap the author that was smirking in front of him. Hiroki growled and lunged forward. However, he was stopped by Miyagi before he could even get up from his seat.

Now that Hiroki has more time in his life due to the lesser amount of missions, he has taken upon the job as a university professor. Hiroki was very happy with the job, however, when Miyagi found out he tried out for the spot too. And then Hiroki become demoted to the assistant professor and Miyagi become the literary professor of M university.

Needless to say, the man wasn't very happy and when Nowaki found out all he could do was listen to his lover's rambling about how Miyagi was a job stealer. Not that Nowaki minded, watching his lover acting childish was a treat for him as Hiroki was always such an adult.

Misaki carried the six bowls of udon over to the table and then the tempera. Nowaki took the sliced salmon, tuna, and shrimp rolls and brought them over to the table. Akihiko spilled everyone some sake and they started to eat.

"Itadakimasu," they all said before digging into the delicious meal that Misaki and Nowaki made.

 **Hi, everyone! I hoped you enjoyed that and I am here to announce my next story…..correction, storieS. Well, if I explain it then it's not really two stories. My first story is the one about Nekos, I have decided that I should just make that idea into a series of one-shots and maybe two-shots.**

 **And then my second story is about the idea where the cast are demons. I have wanted to do a supernatural story for a long time and now my dream has come true! I mean come on, can you imagine anything more hot than a vampire Usagi-san that sucks the blood out of Misaki as they are fucking each other?**

 **Summary: In a world where demons and other supernatural creatures live amongst humans, the most dangerous ones are the "Golden Brothers" it consists of a vampire, a demon,and a ghoul. When the brothers are banished into the human world by the Hell King and their father, they are forced to adapt to the boring world. However, it might not just become so boring after they meet three special someones. 1,500-2,00 words per chapter and 30 chapters.**

 **it will be uploaded tommorrow and it will be called "Amongst Ourselves," please check it out!**


End file.
